Fall and Crash
by PeaPrince
Summary: "Miss Summers, let me tell you that you had accident early this morning when you were trying to break your teacher's fall. It was quite a heroic action..."
1. Summers and Ice Queen

**This is my first Elsanna story, please be kind on me (_ _)**

* * *

 **.**

.

"I swear to God that she hates me so much." Anna slammed her locker door while still staring at her test paper. "Who gives a 'D' mark nowadays? It's a conspiracy..."

"Or you're just an idiot in biology." A voice joined in. "How are you doing?"

Anna looked up to her only best friend since third grade. Kristoff had been very supportive in her academic life, especially English and Spanish subject. However, he had a limit in science. He was very lucky that he decided not to take biology this term.

"My situation is grave." Anna handed her paper and she witnessed how Kristoff cringed on the red bold mark.

"My condolences..." He gave a sad look.

"Nah, everyone knows that the 'ice queen' hates Anna Summers." The redhead grabbed her English book and marched to the next class. Thankfully she was in the same class with Kristoff in English literature.

"It's because you keep calling her that." Kristoff provided while trying to keep his pace with Anna.

"Or perhaps because I puked on her favorite dress a month ago. Why science people love cutting a dead frog? I am a vegetarian for crying out loud."

Kristoff smiled a little. The puking accident had been a viral for the past weeks. The most gorgeous biology teacher in Arendelle high got puked by Anna Summers, the captain of Arendelle girl's basketball team. The hilarious accident became a trending topic in twitter since somebody got a live feed when Anna started to barf and how the clueless teacher was approaching her in a very bad time.

"Next time they decide to cut any poor creatures I will... Hey, are you listening?"

Kristoff nodded absently, "yeah. I'm sure that the 'Ice Queen' wouldn't dare to hold any experiments with dead frogs while you're around anymore."

"I still have a D though..." Anna sighed.

"Have you tried to talk to her? I mean... perhaps you can ask for extra assignments to help with your credit or something." He tried to reason.

"She gets the 'ice queen' title not without any logical reason. You know that she is the most gorgeous woman and perhaps the smartest woman I've ever known..." Anna frowned when she was describing her biology teacher.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to admit it but that's true." She cleared her throat not noticing that her ears had turned red. "Anyway, she is gorgeous and smart, has nice body and such, but she is so cold and mean!"

"Whoa, I agree with the cold part, but mean? I never see her bully anyone." Kristoff cut in.

"Hello? My biology paper?" Anna gestured to her 'D' paper which had turned into a paper ball.

"Having a student who is not so bright in biology doesn't make her mean."

Anna groaned, "Whose side are you on!"

Kristoff giggled, "Forever yours, but sometimes I have to be your logic advocates to even you out."

Anna kept walking while she spotted the source of her frustration was standing on top of stairs. The 'ice queen' was apparently carrying a mountain pile of documents and didn't see her at the hall.

"That's her." Kristoff whispered.

"Yeah." Anna shrugged.

"She seems having a hard time carrying those papers. Should we help her?"

"She is too good to accept any help. Ice queen, remember? A royal teacher." Anna air quoted the word 'royal' with her hands.

"She needs help. Maybe if you help her she would reconsider your 'D' mark. Come on..."

Anna seemed to be evaluating about his reason and her options.

"You know what? I will go to the class first. You help the queen and try to talk her. See you in class."

Anna had been so deep in thought that when she turned her head to see him, he was already gone.

Meanwhile the ice queen was still trying to readjust the pile of documents so that it wouldn't fall off when she descended the stairs.

Then at last, Anna decided that helping her 'ice queen' teacher wouldn't hurt.

Oh and how she was wrong big time.

.

.

The problem was her timing. If she had been fast enough to walk up the stairs and offer her help, this thing wouldn't be happening. Or if she had been quick enough to dodge and run, or if Kristoff (that traitor) hadn't been convinced her to help the 'ice queen' teacher... or simply if she had no stupid reflex (thanks to her basketball practice on catching and throwing balls) this wouldn't be happening.

So that her 'ice queen' teacher was being too confident in descending the stairs with so much baggage in her hands that made the woman couldn't even see where her foot was stepping on and then she tripped. Next thing happened was the teacher went airborne between stairs and flying (or falling) toward Anna.

Meanwhile being caught in surprise, Anna had reacted without thinking. It had been her nature to catch the airborne ball, except that this time, it wasn't a basketball. It was a person, her biology teacher, the most gorgeous and smartest woman Anna ever met but also the coldest and the meanest, Anna hated her, or she was supposed to hate the 'ice queen'. Sometimes though, the redhead had to admit that when she saw the 'ice queen' she knew that she could never be able hate the older woman with all her heart. Now that her biology teacher was flying (or falling, because the woman looked like an angel sometimes, Anna blamed that), everything was flashing in front of her eyes like a kaleidoscope. Anna remembered how they two met and how she took biology class despite she hated the subject.

It's because of her. Elsa Anderson.

 _What will happen when an immovable object meets an unstoppable object?_

So Anna prepared herself to catch her flying (or falling) biology teacher.

.

.

* * *

Anna was very sure that no ceiling in Arendelle High had white bright color. Her high school building was blue dominant and some white stripes here and there. She wasn't in school and strangely the first thing that had come up in her mind was how she had missed the English class with Kristoff.

It took few moments until the recent facts filling into her head. Now that she could distinguish the buzzing sounds that came from somewhere around her, the buzzing turned into a telephone ring, weird beeping, people murmuring, rubber shoes on tiles, and several other sounds that Anna couldn't guess what those were. The point was, her head was too dizzy and couldn't take the background noise anymore.

"Miss Summers." Someone called her.

Anna jerked her head in surprise. It was a wrong move since her world suddenly exploded into stars. It sounded a little bit dramatic but she swore she saw stars.

"You should take it easy, Miss. The doctor would come and see you soon." Anna didn't recognize the voice and her head was too hurt to be used for thinking other than how she hated the antiseptic smells. Oh, she was in hospital.

"Wait, she is awake?" Another voice, this time Anna had been familiar with the tone.

"Yes. You shouldn't leave your bed, Miss..."

"Anderson. Elsa Anderson. And I demand that the young woman on that bed to get immediate treatment."

Now Anna's head was getting clear.

"We understand, the doctor is in his way here. Please, go back to your bed."

"I am perfectly fine. That girl is my student and she is possibly having a crack in her skull! Seriously, can you guys act a bit more professional or something?"

Now Anna was listening to the 'ice queen' versus a hospital nurse.

"Maam..." Whatever the nurse was going to say was being cut short by the doctor's arrival.

"Good morning, everyone." Anna detected a stern smile on the man's voice. "Where is the patient?"

Anna heard the sliding curtain and looked up to three people that now were hovering beside her bed. The nurse appeared to be in her fifties, she had this wise yet friendly look (Anna guessed due to experience), the doctor was a young man with red hair like hers but with stupid looking sideburns. Anna was right about the smile, he had this too big smile on his face and perfect aligned teeth along with them. Her doctor was a dentist... perhaps she was here because she knocked her teeth off or something.

"Miss... Summers, I am Doctor Hans." The sideburns doctor took the chart from the old nurse. "I see that you've got X-ray and a cast for broken arm..."

 _Wait, what?_

"You had a bump in your head, I suggest that we take a CT scan just for precaution." He flipped the next page. "Oh..." It seemed that he had found something in her chart that was so interesting.

"Miss Summers, do you remember why you are here?"

Anna was so focused on those teeth that she almost missed the question. "What? Yeah? Maybe? I'm not so sure. The last thing I remember was walking to the English class with Kristoff... where is he anyway? He better not to ditch me here... after that I..." Anna's mind went blank. She swore something had happened but what was it?

"It's alright, you are just in shock. Do you remember this lady here?" The redhead doctor stepped aside so that Anna had a full view on her biology teacher.

"Yeah! Ice queen... Ehem, I mean Miss Elsa... I'm sorry, I mean Miss Anderson." Anna would blame her bump head for not able to speak someone's name correctly.

The blond teacher sighed offering an insincere smile, "You can call me Elsa outside the school."

Anna kept her cool by nodding a little, "Okay... ehm... Elsa?" The name had this funny sensation in her mouth. Anna didn't dislike it.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Miss Summers, let me tell you that you had accident early this morning when you were trying to break Miss Anderson's fall. It was quite a heroic action..."

"I did what?" Anna tried to swing her right arm but then she was surprised when she found a bulk of cast wrapping her entire arm.

"Don't worry, the X-ray result has come in. Your broken arm is a clean break. We just need to keep in cast for at least 4 months..."

"WHAT?!"

The doctor, the nurse, even Elsa were a bit startled by Anna's sudden scream.

"I can't have broken arm! I have an important game in 2 months. Oh crap... This isn't happening."

"I am sorry Miss Summers, unless your 'game' is a chess game you can't strain your arm for awhile. You also need to attend PT after we take off the cast."

Anna buried her head between her knees, "this is nightmare."

"If we have the all-clear CT result, you may go home... and I believe your parent needs to take care some administrative papers before you are discharged."

With that the doctor and the nurse left Anna alone together with her teacher.

"Kristoff went to contact your parent a while ago." Elsa was the first to break the silence between them.

"He shouldn't bother... they were off to Thailand again weeks ago and I bet they are now in super exciting adventure deep in jungle." Anna's parents both were archeologists, it was very usual for her to be left alone in home while both her parents gone to do their job. She had been spending her time more often with Kristoff than her own family.

"Oh..." Elsa seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Well, I guess I will take care the discharge paper later since your parents aren't here..."

"... Thank you." Anna said weakly.

"I am deeply sorry that I fell and crashed into you." Elsa said carefully.

Anna chuckled, "it was not your fault that you crashed into me..."

"What do you mean? It was entirely my fault that I carelessly tripped and fell, injuring my student as a result!"

"... Yeah, you are the blame for trip and fall thing... but it wasn't your fault that I was there and deliberately _decided_ to catch you."

Elsa opened her mouth, ready to counter whatever Anna was going to say but then after hearing the redhead student she fell completely silent.

That moment both women realized that something had shifted between them.

.

.

The doctor declared she was a good to go home on the afternoon.

"So, Miss Summers, your scan has clean results. The bump is only superficial wound. I suggest icing it two times a day until the swelling is down... also, do you have someone to watch you in home? You need to take the painkiller when your arm hurts too much and don't ever think about doing straining things for at least two weeks. I will suggest bed rest for a week to rest your body..." Doctor Hans scribbled something and then handed it to Anna. However, Elsa was the one who took the prescription note.

"We understand. Thank you, doctor." Elsa said shortly.

Anna caught a gleam in Doctor Hans's eyes if only for really short moment when the man looked at her teacher. She understood his reaction perfectly since her biology teacher was too gorgeous even under the hospital's lighting.

"Anna!" Kristoff jogged over when she was heading outside with Elsa.

Anna was thankful that Kristoff had come to her rescue. Elsa had been very quiet along the way and she couldn't come up with any topic to talk with her.

"Kristoff!" Anna wanted to wave but Elsa was faster than her in keeping her broken arm from waving.

"Here, I bought this on a store around here." He took out a snowman sticker from his pocket.

"That's cute!"

"Yeah, I knew you will say that. Here, lemme..." Kristoff put the snowman sticker on Anna's blue cast. "Hey, you picked a cool color for this cast."

Anna frowned, "I didn't. I thought this color came in default..." Anna turned to meet Elsa's gaze which now was back to be unreadable, like her usual persona when she was asking the student to cut the dead frog's stomach and note its bowel's development stage.

"So... where you are going to stay? I've called your parents but keep hitting the voice mail. I have left some messages though that they should contact me whenever they get my messages about you..."

"I'm going home, that's obvious. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." Anna said proudly.

Kristoff snorted.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you can take care yourself just fine. However now you just only have one capable arm, what's your plan while showering, eating, or doing stuffs that need both hands participation?"

Anna winced a little imagining how to bath with only just one arm by herself.

"How about you staying over at my place for few days?" Anna offered.

"If you two don't mind..." Elsa who had been quiet when the younger two were bantering finally spoke out.

"It would be rather inappropriate if a guy staying at a girl's place for days. I can't allow that happen as your teacher."

Both Anna and Kristoff exchanged glances.

"I will accompany Anna for tonight since this accident was my responsibility... thank you for your help, Bjorgmann." Elsa said to Kristoff with a final tone.

"... Yes, maam."

"I would also take her home..."

"Wait, I thought Kristoff is the one who will take me home?" Anna was confused.

"He rides his motorcycle here. No way would I let someone with broken arm riding on a backseat of a motorcycle. Beside, I was the one who drove you to the hospital."

"Wait, no ambulance?"

"I didn't have time to wait for cavalry when your unconscious state seemed to be... grave. I asked nearby students to help carrying you to my car and drove you here without getting any speeding ticket..." Elsa explained. There was a joke somewhere inside her explanation but Anna couldn't figure it out since Elsa maintained her serious expression during the conversation.

Elsa walked out first to bring her car while Anna waited at the hospital entrance with Kristoff.

"So... you are going to miss the game this season, huh?"

"Yeah." Anna didn't need someone to remind her of that.

"What a bummer..."

"Yeah."

"So... you are going to spend the night with your 'ice queen' teacher, huh?"

"... uhm, yeah." Anna didn't sure how to respond that.

"What a bummer...?" that came out as a question.

"I-I don't know."

Kristoff just loved how Anna's ears would turn red when she was blushing.

"Give me full report tomorrow. Just to make sure you don't turn into an ice statue or something."

Anna grinned, "... That perhaps I can arrange."

.

.

* * *

 **I label this one as a oneshot, but I will make it into chapters if you like it. Tell me your thoughts! Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Test the Limit and Breakthrough

**This fandom is so awesome! I am overwhelmed! So, here this story becomes multichapters! I have written the outline and this story is all set to sail. Thank you for your kind reviews, feedbacks, follows, and favorites. Here is the longer chapter 2 for you.**

* * *

.

.

Elsa's car was a blue prius. Kristoff's jaw dropped when he witnessed the blue vehicle stopped at the entrance and Elsa pulled down the window.

"Wow." The blond guy student whistled. Anna knew how her best friend had a really soft spot of cool vehicles and blue color.

Elsa went out to help Anna situated in her car since Kristoff was so busy observing the car. The blond teacher efficiently yet carefully put on Anna's seat belt.

"Be careful with your arm." Elsa said before she closed Anna's door. The redhead student rolled her eyes since her arm was in cast and impossible to move around while she was wearing a sling.

Kristoff waved to her and Anna suspected her friend was winking, "see you tomorrow."

Then they moved leaving the hospital when the sun was setting on horizon.

.

"Oh crap." Anna forgot something and unfortunately she had cursed out loud while her biology teacher was driving beside her.

"... What? Is your arm hurting you?" There was a bit concern in Elsa's voice that made Anna turned her head a little.

"No... the drug makes me a little dopey." Anna offered a smile. "It's just I haven't been cleaning up the house lately."

Elsa didn't respond on that. The teacher was putting too much focus on the road that Anna felt like she was being ignored.

"Define... lately." The car went in halt on a red light.

"Well... my parents have been on the trip for weeks so that I don't feel really need to clean up. So give or take... two weeks?"

Elsa shuddered. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Anna.

"Uhm... so when we arrive at my place, I suggest you shouldn't come in. It's really a world war situation inside..." She observed Elsa who still kept her attention on the road. They started to move again.

"Turn left at the next intersection to take the highway." Anna said.

Then they were in awkward silence when the car entered the highway. Anna wasn't a creature of peace and silent. She loved moving around and having exciting conversation. She hated being in a confined space where the only one she could really talk to was her ice queen biology teacher. Even now the snowman figure on the car's dashboard seemed friendlier to be her conversation partner.

"It's alright. I have to make sure you are getting a proper rest tonight." Elsa suddenly said when Anna's mind was wandering to whether or not she should start to talk with an inanimate object in Elsa's car.

"What?"

"...I will help you clean up." Elsa frowned a little like thinking to find better words to explain.

Anna sank on her seat while muttering, "I've warned you at least."

.

Anna's apartment was on third floor. The redhead student was going to grab her schoolbag but Elsa already beat her on doing that.

"I can hold that with my other hand." Anna said while they were in the elevator. It seemed a bit hilarious how Elsa was carrying her red school backpack and her own blue purse at the same time.

The elevator opened when Elsa finally replied, "Just show the way."

Anna led them until she stopped on a door with number 313 on it. Then she struggled to reach her key in her right back pocket of her jeans using her capable left arm.

"Want me to help you?" Elsa offered after a long 20 seconds of Anna's struggle.

"Yes! That would be great!" It was really ridiculous how she couldn't even grab her house keys. It became more awkward when her biology teacher's hand went deep inside her back pocket (which attached on her butt) which contained more than a house key.

"Next time throw away your gum to the trashcan properly." Elsa pulled out her hand. Frowning in disgust while her hand succeeded fishing out not only Anna's house key.

Anna gritted her teeth showing her guilty smile to Elsa and then opened the door.

Elsa's reaction upon seeing situation inside Anna's house was, "did a burglar break into here?"

Anna chuckled stepping in first after kicking her shoes carelessly. "No, it's always like this. I don't have time to clean up since my parents always away and I don't have reason to stay at home unless for sleep." She was going to head toward a sofa in the living room when Elsa's hand stopped her.

"Wait." The blond teacher's expression turned serious. "You shouldn't move around while so many things scatter on the floor like this. You can trip and fall."

Anna rolled her eyes, "It's funny hearing a 'trip and fall' from you." That shouldn't have been said as Anna noticed a flash of hurt in her teacher's eyes.

"Wait outside for a bit as I clean up... this." Elsa said.

"Oh come on... it's not a mine's field!"

Elsa gave Anna a look that the redhead student knew she was arguing a losing battle and decided to do as Elsa said.

So Anna stepped outside and waited. She swore she could hear Elsa moving around inside her house and caught some indecipherable mutterings accompanied with sounds of things falling to the floor. It took Elsa about 15 minutes before Elsa's blond head appeared on the door telling Anna to come back inside.

"Wow. Who are you and what have you done to my apartment..." Anna was greeted immediately her clean corridor and spotless living room.

"I am a responsible adult and your teacher and I did a little cleaning up which you as proper human being should do regularly too." Elsa retorted while she pulled her student to sit still on the now clean couch.

"Wow." Anna's astonishment now seemed to shift to her teacher.

"What?"

"It's like the longest sentence you've ever talked to me." Anna shrugged.

"... Where's the kitchen? You should have a meal before taking your medication." Anna knew that Elsa was trying to change the topic.

"That way." Anna was going to get up and showed the way but Elsa pushed her back gently.

"Stay here. Still."

Anna obeyed and staring at Elsa's retreating figure to the kitchen. Her smile grew wide when she heard a yell from the kitchen.

"Oh my God! It's so disgusting in here!" Elsa quickly went back to the living room. "What those pizza boxes doing in there?"

"Uhm... my stocks for winter?"

"They aren't edible anymore, Anna. What are you, a hoarder or something?"

"Hey, I just haven't had time to throw away those!"

"You should've made time! Dinner would be a little longer, I have to sterilize your kitchen first." Elsa informed with annoyed tone. Anna wouldn't be surprised if Elsa would sterilize her kitchen with a HAZMAT suit.

.

.

Dinner was served an hour later. It was amusing how Elsa had magically found potatoes and cheese in the kitchen but Anna was too hungry to complain and wonder.

"How do you know that I am a vegetarian?" Anna asked between her chewing of potatoes.

"I'm sure I heard you saying that before you puked on me a month ago." Different from Anna, Elsa was eating her meal slowly and cut it into precisely little pieces. The redhead thought how Elsa was eating like she was in a banquet of royal gathering or something.

"... sorry about that. I just can't stand to hurt other creatures, not even frogs." Anna lowered her head and back to focus on her plate.

"Would you feel better if I say that those frogs are suffering terminal disease that even if they had not been used for experiments, they were dying anyway?"

Anna choked between potatoes, "What?!"

However then she caught her biology teacher was smirking.

"You are messing with me." Anna finally realized.

Elsa shrugged, "you puked on me."

"Isn't this amazing how two women are chatting about dead frogs and puke on the dining table? Yet you disgusted on my pizza boxes." Anna pointed out.

Elsa gave her student a look, "I am a biology major. Those topics never bother me. Your hoarding hobby in the other hand... is another concern."

Right now on the dining table, Anna was sure that they were having casual conversation. Never in Anna's wildest imagination that she could pull off chatting like this with the ice queen.

Elsa got up from table and took care the dishes. Her blond teacher then returned with her medication.

"Here. Blue pill is for the pain. You should take this only two times a day or when your pain level is high, otherwise I suggest you to not take it. Next is the white pill if you have headache... then the ointment... apply this on your bruises before you sleep." Elsa set Anna's medication on the table while explaining.

"Can I take the painkiller first?" Anna asked gritting her teeth.

"Are you in pain?"

"Well, now that we are talking about it, the throb has been bothering me." Anna hated to admit but her arm and back had been throbbing during the entire dinner. "... Also..." Anna bit her lip, not sure how to say the next sentence.

"What is it?" It was rare for Elsa to witness the redhead student went speechless.

"... Uhm, it seems I will need help with the ointments. Bruises are on my back and... I can't take my t-shirt off with one hand... moreover reach my back with my one arm... unless I'm an elastic girl which I 'm not so... wait, do you know elastic girl? It's from a Disney movie called... forget it, I am rambling."

"... it's alright. Of course you can't do it yourself. I will help you. Just wait in your room... I will be there."

Suddenly the atmosphere between them shifted to something Anna couldn't understand.

"... okay then. Uhm... I'll wait you in my room... wait, that sounds... I mean... see you there." Anna let out an awkward laugh accompanied with her reddened ears.

.

.

Elsa's movement was always efficient and methodical. It was like when she was putting a seat belt on her or when she was cleaning her house and made her dinner, or when she was explaining about her medication. Apparently the ice queen was also efficient in taking Anna's shirt off and then applying the ointment.

"You should wear buttoned shirt so that it will be easier to wear and take it off." Elsa said while carefully pulled Anna's T-shirt over off over Anna's head, leaving the redhead student with only her bra on.

"Yeah... sure. I think I still have one or two buttoned shirts." Anna turned so that her back was facing Elsa.

"... I'll start applying it, tell me if I'm hurting you." Elsa said.

"How bad is it?" Honestly Anna never saw her bruised back but she felt like it was a huge terrible bruise since how bad her entire lower back was aching. At first she didn't notice the pain since the pain in her arm was occupying her mind.

"You will have to be sore for few days..." Elsa replied. Anna couldn't see her teacher's expression since she was facing away from Elsa. "... I'm really sorry, Anna." Elsa continued with her usual tone but Anna caught Elsa's trembling hand on her skin.

Anna was thinking hard for proper words to respond.

"Well... the bright side is, you didn't fall on your face so your gorgeous face is not ruined."

 _Wait, what?_

"Gorgeous?" Anna swore she could detect a smug smile on Elsa's face.

"Well... I mean you are beautiful... beautifuller than any other teachers I've ever met... no, not fuller... you are not fat... I'm just gonna shut up now." Anna prayed that Elsa wouldn't notice how red her ears when she was talking.

"Anna?"

"...Yea?"

"I'm finished."

"... Okay, thank you, I guess..."

"Do you have buttoned pajamas or shirt? I will grab it for you."

"I think it's in the drawer... second from the bottom."

It was really unnerving having a teacher moving around in her bedroom but now Anna didn't even know how uncomfortable the fact that Elsa was looking at her collection of clothes.

Elsa was back with an orange buttoned pajama. The older woman seemed holding back a smile when she pulled out Anna's clothes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry... it's just I can't help it but notice that your night wear has Disney characters printed on it."

Anna blushed trying to save a little bit of her pride. "I like them,"

Elsa smiled.

Anna swore that it was her first time to see Elsa smiling sincerely. Her teacher rarely smiled. When she did, it was for politeness, a strain one, or the type for dismissing others quickly. In short, no one in school had ever witnessed Elsa Anderson, the ice queen biology teacher ever smiled sincerely before.

"You should smile more often." Anna unconsciously said her thought out loud. _Crap._

"What?"

"Never mind." Anna grabbed her pajama from Elsa.

"You know... your room is so... colorful. Do you like basketball that much?" Elsa observed around how every inch on Anna's bedroom wall was filled with basketball posters.

Was Anna only imagining it or that her cold teacher was really attempting to start a small talk?

"Yeah... I've been playing it since I was 6. Back then my dad used to taking me to an outdoor basketball court near our old apartment. He was... less busy that time. I love it. Sometimes I feel like I'm not so alone when I play." Anna had done putting on her clothes and then looking back at her teacher. Elsa seemed still listening to her story intently.

"... I see. So that's why the trophy shelf was the only spot in this house that's clean." Elsa randomly said.

Anna's mind went to the shelf in the living room that held collection of her basketball trophies since elementary and some of pictures with her father.

"... You should go to sleep. Your body needs rest."

Anna raised an eyebrow, controlling her smile. "Are you gonna tuck me in or something?"

"Yes." Elsa replied seriously.

Anna had been joking though but then the redhead found that Elsa was serious when her biology teacher was pulling Anna's blanket cover.

"I'm not 6 you know." Anna pouted.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware that you have broken arm so I am merely accommodating you, sparing you the pain." Elsa gestured to Anna so that her student would lie down.

"You must feel really guilty to act like this..." Anna muttered. She was too busy searching for the most comfortable position to lie down that she didn't notice a sad look on the older woman.

"Are you set? Need more pillows?"

Anna didn't understand Elsa at all. She changed from cold to warm so fast.

"Stop fussing me and go home." Anna said, annoyed that she was being tucked like a 5 years old. Last time her parents tucked her into sleep she was in third grade. That time she met Kristoff and then the guy had teased her about how childish she was getting tucked in.

"... Alright. Good night, Anna." Elsa turned Anna's light off on her way out.

Anna waited until she heard the sound of the front door being closed. After that she was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

.

* * *

Another good thing for having a broken arm was she didn't have to go to school. When her alarm went off at 7 in the morning, Anna turned it off and tried to sleep for another hour. She tried but she couldn't because suddenly all kinds of positions seemed to be hurting her body.

Anna gave up trying to sleep and then did her next mission to get up from her bed.

First thing that came up in her mind was brushing her teeth. Her breath smelt awful because she didn't have a chance to do it last night. On the way to her bathroom, she grabbed her phone. Her eyes went wide when she saw that she had 7 missed calls and 4 messages from Kristoff.

She went passed the kitchen when she spotted her refrigerators had suddenly decorated with some blue post-its.

 _I leave some food for your breakfast, you just need to heat it up._

 _I put your medication in the lowest cabinet._

 _I have moved all the plates and glasses outside so you can safely reaching them._

 _Wrap your cast with plastic wrapper if you want to shower. No bathing unsupervised._

 _Call me if you need anything. My number is 012-42824xxxxx._

Anna smiled and took the note with Elsa's phone number with her. Kristoff had been leaving messages trying to check her condition and demanding for a report of the event last night. The last message said that he was on the way to her place before going to school. Kristoff's place was several blocks away from Anna's apartment. The redhead's place was closer to the school so usually Kristoff would pick her up and went together to school with her.

She took a reflection of herself in her bathroom mirror. Her hair was a mess, looked more like a red bush or a lion's mane, not to mention her dreadful face. She had a little bruise under her chin. Anna groaned, cursing her luck and then lazily started trying to brush her teeth.

Her doorbell rang that Anna guessed would be Kristoff dropping by for her. So, with still a toothbrush hanging in the mouth, she opened the front door. Anna didn't care about Kristoff. The guy had seen the worst state of her already since they had been friends for almost a decade.

So Anna choked on her toothbrush when seeing it wasn't Kristoff on her door, but instead was her biology teacher, Elsa. Her teacher that despite the accident yesterday was still capable to appear flawlessly like a Goddess.

Anna swallowed her toothpaste.

"Good morning." Elsa greeted her with an expression she used when she greeted her students in biology class. "I see you are up already."

"You can't do this." Anna finally found her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You visit me without any announcement and appear in my front door looking so... so... great like this. While I have a bush for my hair and toothpaste for breakfast...!" Anna was rambling.

Elsa frowned, trying to understand her student's words.

"I'm sorry, I won't be long. I have class this morning and thought that I should check up on your condition." Elsa explained while kept checking her wristwatch. "Have you had any breakfast?" Elsa continued.

"No... I just woke up. It's too hurt to sleep."

"Eat your breakfast first before you take the painkiller. Remember, only twice a day not more. Do you want to take bath today?"

"... Yeah, I think. I can do it myself..."

"Nonsense. I see your bathroom, there is no handle for you to grab on inside... it's a bit risky. I have spare time after lunch. How about I will come at that time and then I can help you with your bath?" Elsa said without a blink. Anna was amazed at how Elsa was able to offer a help bathing her student without even stuttering.

"Whatever you wish..." Now Anna just wanted to Elsa to go to school and didn't mind her. She wanted so badly to go back to finish brushing her teeth.

"I have to go now. I will bring lunch later." Elsa had already turned away when Anna waved back. Elsa caught Kristoff in the corridor.

"Morning, Bjorgmann..." Elsa greeted briefly but then half jogged to the elevator.

"Morning maam..."

Then Kristoff exchanged glances with Anna who was still hovering at the door.

"Are you meeting her with that look?" Kristoff winced.

"How much you've heard?"

"Just from you two promising to have a bath together at lunch." Kristoff grinned.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Dig a hole for me, I want to hide in it forever."

"Perhaps after you don't have any broken bone. How are you doing?" Kristoff stepped in and closed the door while Anna went back to the bathroom.

"I'm fine!" Anna answered from inside the bathroom.

"I'm waiting eagerly for your report!" Kristoff had been amazed at how clean Anna's place had become. Never in his countless visit that Anna's apartment was this clean.

Anna exited the bathroom, finding her best friend sitting on the kitchen stool.

"She made you pancakes?" Kristoff whistled.

"Hands off! Those are mine."

Anna took a seat in front of him.

"So...? What happened last night?"

Anna took a deep breath. She had to tell him quickly because Kristoff had class in one hour.

"Well... she tucked me in..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notice the T rating.**

 **Let me know your thoughts. Reviews and feedbacks are always appreciated, and thank you for giving me a chance for Elsanna stories. They are so fun to write.**


	3. You'll never see me cry

**Forgive me for any grammar errors. English isn't my first language and I usually write on the middle of the night. I know the story looks like a drunk typo.**

 **Quick Update! Since I'm not sure how long I will be under the presence of internet. A bit angst with fluff! So, Flufangst? Anyway, enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

As she promised, Elsa arrived on mid day at Anna's apartment. This time Anna had been prepared as she had finished brushing her hair and washing her face. She finally appeared like a normal person. It took more time to do her usual routine and it had been frustrating her. Sometimes the redhead would scold her arm-cast, blaming it for causing her bad luck.

"Put your arm on the table." Elsa said. In her hands was a plastic wrapper, that kind of wrap that people use to wrap food.

"Isn't there a special material to cover a cast from being wet?"

"There is," Elsa replied briefly, fixing her gaze to Anna's cast and then started her work on covering the blue cast with plastic wrapper.

"Why don't we use it then?"

"... I fractured my wrist once and had to wear a cast a year ago. The plastic wrapper had proven to do better work in case like this." Again, Elsa told Anna without looking at her student.

"I wonder what kind of incident you could be involved in..." Anna muttered.

Meanwhile Elsa had finished wrapping Anna's cast and finally looked up. It was so difficult to look anywhere else when Elsa's icy blue eyes were on her.

"It was a failed experiment... I guarantee there were no dead frogs involved..."

Anna could only nod and then retreated carelessly from Elsa's eyes, "oh well... I guess I'll be off to bathroom then."

"Careful..." Elsa reminded her student as Anna almost tripped on a coffee table.

What Elsa meant by supervising was staying guard right outside Anna's bathroom door.

"Are you alright in there?" Elsa had been asking the same question for third time. Anna noticed that the interval between her teacher's questions was the exact 40 seconds.

"Yup!" Again Anna answered.

Showering was the least on Anna's favorite activity on the day. Usually she would avoid it if she didn't have any basketball practice in her schedule. However after suffering a very long day yesterday, the redhead had really wanted to get rid of hospital smell on her body by immersing her body into a tub full of hot water.

"Are you alright in there? Don't fall asleep!" Elsa asked for the fourth time.

Anna sighed, "Seriously. Do you want to come in so that you'll stop asking me every 40 seconds?"

"..." Elsa went silent on the other end. Anna decided to wash her hair tomorrow. She couldn't do it while she knew that her teacher was waiting restlessly behind the door.

Although Elsa was right about the handle in her bathroom thing, Anna was perfectly able to haul her body out of tub. She grinned at her accomplishment and then swung her leg to the side. The redhead should curse whoever invented her bathroom tiles because the surface was slippery on her feet. The problematic tiles failed her and made her landing on her ass with a loud thud.

"Fuck, shit! Motherfucker! That hurts!" Anna reflexively threw some colorful curses.

She cursed her carelessness and the dumb tiles but her luck had very big role on how Elsa bragging inside without asking her situation anymore. Without unnecessary question, Elsa grabbed Anna's bathrobe when she found the younger woman sprawled naked on the bathroom floor.

"Great... my bad luck is complete..." Anna muttered between her curses. Strangely Anna had managed to keep her cast from hitting the floor.

Like usual, Elsa had efficiently covered Anna's body with a towel, "can you get up?"

On the name of whatever had left of her dignity, Anna nodded, "yeah... I'm fine." Then she got her body up with Elsa's help. Anna was surprised that her teacher had a strong grip and could effortlessly helped her to stand. After that she quickly adjusted her towel so that she wouldn't be so naked in front of her teacher.

Elsa's eyes observed her student, checking Anna for injuries.

"I am fine!" Anna emphasized the last word. The only thing that hurt was her pride and it was enough for killing her inside.

Elsa helped Anna to settle in the bedroom. Anna wanted to put on her clothes and she waited her teacher to go outside.

"I can put on clothes by myself, you know."

"You said so about taking a bath earlier. Look what happened." Elsa pointed out. "You know that admitting you need help is important. It's not the time to be so modest, you know. I am a biology teacher. I've learned about human anatomy..."

"Stop right there! Get out." Anna pushed Elsa out of her room. Once she was alone, Anna pinched her own cheek, trying to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Since when that the ice queen had turned into a motivator woman? The redhead teenager swore that Elsa was possessed or that her teacher was actually suffering bipolar personality disorder (or whatever weird crap that had to do with multiple personalities).

Anna unlocked her room only after she had done put on her clothes.

"Isn't that shirt too big for you?" was Elsa's reaction the moment she took in Anna's appearance.

"It's my dad's... a normal teenager doesn't really have that many buttoned shirts collection."

Elsa disagreed, "I had several blouses and shirts back in my high school day."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't visit you tonight since I have appointment with other teacher..." Elsa checked her wrist.

Anna thanked the God. She didn't hate Elsa or anything but being fussed around for two days had been overwhelmed her.

"I left you dinner and re-stock your refrigerator. You need to eat healthier food than pizza."

The redhead was about to reply since no one could criticize her favorite food and getting away with it. However Elsa had walked out from her sight and opening the front door. The older woman always seemed to be in hurry that Anna wondered if her occupation made Elsa a very busy woman.

"See you tomorrow."

.

.

In the evening, her basketball senior team mate surprisingly came to visit.

"Hi," the guest greeted Anna and immediately stepped inside. "How are you?" Her gaze went to Anna's huge cast. "That looks hurt."

"Hi you too, Merida. I'm fine. Tell me you bring an offering." Anna replied hopefully. It was a customary that if one of their team mates is sick or injured, the others should visit to bring some offerings.

Merida sighed, throwing Anna a box of chocolates. Anna caught it expertly with her left arm, big grin on her face.

"Unfortunately I come here not just bringing chocolates."

Anna had already opened the box and took a handful of chocolate before shoving them into her mouth. Merida had been used to with the sight of Anna devouring chocolates. She wouldn't comment on that.

"I also have two bad news... so, enjoy your chocolates and brace yourself."

"What? What bad news?" The redhead was sure that her luck couldn't get any worse. She had broken arm, bruised back, being confined in her own apartment, and suddenly complicated teacher to deal for.

Merida settled on the couch beside Anna. She too, held her comment about how on earth Anna's residence had suddenly become clean like those in Apartment commercials. "Are you ready?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, first... there was someone who recorded you when you broke Miss Anderson's fall yesterday. Apparently the series of 'Summers and Ice Queen' has been viral and hit on the internet and student online forum."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you should check it after this. It has a complete ridiculous captions and titanic theme to add a dramatic feeling on the video." The other redhead said and then continuing. "You are really famous in the school now."

Anna was glad that she still had few days more of days off. Hopefully people would already forget next week.

"So... what's the next bad news?"

At this question, Merida suddenly went quiet. She seemed to be thinking hard about whether to tell her friend or not.

"Change of heart, perhaps I will tell you when you are a bit better..."

"No way. Let's just get over with it now."

"But..."

"You still owe me at the last match, come on..." Anna referred to Merida's debt about how her team mate had fucked up by going out of control and collecting five fouls that they finally had to continue the match with only four people.

Merida frowned, "you will do that too if you were facing your ex in the opponent team."

"Just spit it out," Anna groaned.

"... Coach Weselton decided to expel you from our team." Merida said slowly but carefully.

Anna went pale on the news.

"His decision is not making sense that I confronted him to take back his decision. We wouldn't have won the last match without you and the other team mates are relying on you for mood booster... but that old asshole only threaten me back to put me as bench warmer if I keep talking."

Anna lowered her head. She had known for awhile that her coach was holding a grudge on her. Few months ago she had accidentally walked in when the old man was hitting on Elsa. It was known for everyone in the Arendelle High that Weselton had a thing for the gorgeous biology teacher and couldn't even take a hint to back off.

"Are you okay?"

"I have no idea why the teachers hate me."

Merida bit her lip, "I don't think that Miss Belle, our English teacher hates you. Also, what you have done for Miss Anderson... I don't think she hates you anymore. I have a feeling that she didn't even hate you from the start. You calling her the 'Ice Queen' was mean."

"What?"

"... She is nice, you know. Anyway, I will try to talk to coach to reconsider his decision. You are the important member in the team and our captain. I can't be captain, I'm suck as it, and this semester I will be too busy to think university application." Merida was a senior and despite sometimes her rough nature, the older girl was aiming the top university in Arendelle.

"You are the captain?"

"It's either me or Aurora. I helped all of us when I volunteer myself. That girl couldn't even catch a rebound, yet Weselton loves her."

"... thank you then." Anna flashed a thin smile.

Anna's smile concerned Merida, "Hey... do you want me to call Kristoff or someone else? I think you shouldn't be alone tonight."

"... I'll be fine. I need some time alone to taking in my misery."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

"No, but it does sustain me. Se you later, _lass_." Anna used Merida's old accent to dismiss her friend and team mate. Merida had lost her hometown accent after three years in the capital.

Taking her cue, Merida gathered her belonging and heading to the front door.

.

.

Merida was a liar and a traitor. Anna knew when she opened her door and saw Kristoff outside.

"Merida called you." Anna made a conclusion.

"Who is Merida? I don't know any _lass_ called Merida." Kristoff tried half joking.

"Go away. I don't need baby sitter tonight."

"You know, it's so unfair of you to have a drop dead gorgeous ice queen as baby sitter only for yourself." He let himself inside, ignoring Anna dismissal attitude.

"... Shut up." Anna threw herself back on the couch.

"... Are you alright? I heard you are being cut off from the team." Kristoff casually sat beside Anna and grabbed the remote from her best friend's hand.

"I've been wailing myself a river until you suddenly come to disturb." Kristoff settled on disney channel when they were replaying a Lion King movie on the screen.

"How about double chocolate ice cream with chocolate cookies and chocolate chips..." Kristoff offered.

Anna kept her gaze on the screen although not really watching the movie, "Chocolate won't do..."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

"Can I do anything to help?"

It took few minutes before Anna finally answered.

"Yes... I think you can help me..."

.

.

What Anna had meant for helping her was asking Kristoff to bring her to his place. At first he thought she was in really bad mood and wanted to let off some steam by playing some video games with him (Anna didn't have any consoles), so he and Anna took a cab to his place. However, Anna's true intention was actually Kristoff's fridge.

"I thought you are still in medication." Kristoff asked while looking at his bestfriend opening the beer can.

"I am." Anna was about to drink when he suddenly took away the can from her hand. "Hey!"

"You can't drink this. I stock all of these for my uncle, not for us. We are still underage to drink any alcohol."

"Since when you care about age? It's not our first time drinking. Gimme that!"

"Like I've said, sometimes I have to be your logic advocates to even your emotion out."

"I don't care. I want to drink." Anna huffed, then ignoring Kristoff. She grabbed a second can from the fridge and opened it with one hand.

"You are crazy." Kristoff said unbelievably.

"You can't call me that. You were the one who had imaginary friend years ago." Anna intended that to be a joke but that had come out to be hurting her best friend. She recalled how Kristoff's parents had been arranging therapies due to their son's mental condition. Kristoff's parents came from a wealthy family in Arendelle. They tried to deal with their son's case secretly. However, the truth somehow coming out and out of shame, the poor guy had been sent off to his uncle's place right until now.

"... Sven wasn't imaginary..." Kristoff said quietly. He lowered his head and then giving up on dealing with his best friend. "I'm gonna go out... do whatever you want."

Anna knew that her words were a low blow but it had effectively stopped her bestfriend from worrying about her for awhile. She needed time to be alone, and her body was hurting everywhere. She couldn't take the painkiller since she had taken two already that day. Alcohol seemed her best option to forget about her pain and her problem right now.

She was about to open her fourth can when there was a sound from the front door. Anna guessed that Kristoff had finally come back and they were about to start a round two with her. However, the person wasn't Kristoff but Elsa.

Anna felt a deja vu, recalling how Elsa had always found her in a messy state. Then she figured that Kristoff had called the older woman.

"Why everybody always tell everybody..." Anna muttered, her eyes tried to focus on Elsa but failed.

"How many you have drunk?" Elsa's eyes fell on three empty cans on the table. "You will go home with me now."

The tone Elsa was using sounded new for Anna. She heard kinds of what Elsa usually used when she ordered the students to do some assignments, or the tone she had used on the nurse in the hospital day ago, the tone she was using now, Anna couldn't comprehend of it. Perhaps her drunken ears were playing on her.

She was too weak to fight Elsa's strong grip on her left arm. She was half hoping to bump into Kristoff on her way back, so that she could apologize. In the end she didn't meet him at all.

The drive way back was uneventful. Both women were quiet in the car. Anna was too drunk to think of any conversation and Elsa seemed furious. Anna guessed that Elsa was angry because she was annoyed being called out to deal with an irresponsible student late at night.

Even when she was angry she still helped her student until Anna safely situated on the couch inside her apartment.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you are out drinking at Bjorgmann's place? You aren't even in legal age to drink." Elsa demanded for explanation while cleaning up the magazines that had been littered all around the living room floor.

Why bad luck kept coming at her mercilessly, Anna didn't know that. However she was tired of people worrying on her.

"Every part of my body hurts... I've drunk two blue pills today... you say no more than twice a day so..."

"You shouldn't consume any alcohol while you are in medication." Elsa's eyes softened a little.

"What other option do I have?"

Elsa helped taking off Anna's shoes, "let's have this conversation in the morning. You deserve a hangover tomorrow." The blond teacher yanked the last pair off from Anna's left foot.

"Yeah... i bet you are furious for having your date cut short." Anna said, lying her body down on the couch.

"... I wasn't in a date..."

"Whom you possibly met with that... amazing dress on?" Anna pointed out Elsa's attire. It was almost midnight but the teacher was wearing a knee length blue night dress that had left both her creamy shoulders bare.

Elsa took a defensive tone, "I had a dinner with the mayor tonight... the mayor of Arendelle had been my family's friend..."

"Your excuse is lame..."

Elsa's patient almost ran out.

"It's my business about where I went tonight. I am a responsible adult. Not like you..."

"... Yeah, I am a problematic student that went drunk, ruining your date tonight."

"You are not problematic and I didn't have a date." Elsa sighed. "You better should've let me fell on my face than having a very exhausting argument with student like you in the middle of the night."

"Student like me? Since I am an idiot student, you mean?" Anna sounded hurt.

"That's not what I mean, Anna. You are not an idiot..."

"You keep giving me D."

"I give points to my students fairly based on their ability."

"So I am an idiot."

"Stop calling yourself idiot. You are a bright student, Anna."

"Honestly, I have no idea why I took your class at the beginning of the semester. I hate biology."

Elsa glanced at Anna, "so, why did you take my class then?"

Anna didn't answer instead she grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled the older woman closer. Elsa was taken by surprise, she used her other hand to keep her body completely weighing on Anna's lying body.

"Because..." Anna blamed her alcohol induced self for losing her control. Right now she drank the familiar icy blue eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Because I've been thinking to do this since the day I saw you."

Then she kissed her teacher on the lips. It was a chaste and quick one.

.

.

.

* * *

 **That's not a cliffhanger, right? Anyway, thanks for dropping by! Feedbacks are always welcome!**


	4. East wind coming

**I forgot about the explanation of their age. In this universe, Anna is still 17 while Elsa is 24. Yup, 7 years apart. If you are still confused about Elsa's character here, it's alright. I write from Anna's perspective. She is confused about Elsa too. I will give a glimpse here and there so you can guess what Elsa is feeling too.**

.

.

* * *

Anna was awakened by smell of pancakes. Her head was heavy and she felt like she had sand in her mouth. The moment she opened her eyes, she realized that she had been sleeping on her couch all night. Although her entire body was being covered by multilayer blankets (she looked like a cocoon), her bruised back was still paying the price as she tried to get up.

A familiar voice echoed from the kitchen direction. Anna used her left elbow to get her body half up so she could peek through. She couldn't see the kitchen from her position, but she could hear the voice better.

"Yes, I understand. I would like to know if there is other alternative to reduce the pain aside the prescription... No, there isn't any problem with the medicine... yes... could you please let me talk with Doctor Hans? Great, thank you!"

Anna guessed that Elsa was speaking on the phone. The redhead checked the time and saw that it were still 6 in the morning.

Wait. How did Elsa get inside her apartment at this hour?

She was having a very bad headache and not feeling so good. Then the event last night was being re-played all over again inside her head.

She was drunk at Kristoff's place. She argued with him and acted as a total jerk to her best friend. She had drunk her ass off and then Elsa came to pick her up. Somehow Kristoff had called her. Anna didn't even want to know how her best friend had Elsa's number.

What had happened after that was blurry. Anna could only hope that she hadn't done something she would regret later...

"... Yes, it's Elsa Anderson. Yes, from 2 days ago. I want to ask some question regarding alternative for painkiller... No, I assure you that nothing wrong with the drug... you want to talk with me at lunch? I'm afraid that I have full schedule today... dinner? I'm sorry... I can't..."

Anna rolled her eyes. Even though she couldn't hear what that sideburns doctor was saying at the other end, she knew that the doctor had asked her biology teacher out for a date and got dumped. A part of her felt a bit happy when Elsa was rejecting the doctor's proposal outwardly.

Anna found a glass of water on the table and quickly drank it up. The time she had emptied her glass, Elsa appeared from the kitchen. She had an unreadable expression when she saw Anna.

"Good morning." Elsa greeted her student first.

"... Good morning." Anna wasn't sure how she should face Elsa. She had created havoc last night, hurting her only best friend in the process, and then didn't remember the rest of it. Surely Elsa would have bad opinion of the redhead student now.

"How's your hangover?"

"... bad, but I can handle it." Anna lowered her face, wasn't ready to properly face the older woman.

"Drink a lot of water. It helps." Elsa said, offering a second glass full of water.

"Okay... thanks."

Anna was waiting for Elsa to leave her alone to do some self introspection, or expecting her teacher to throw some questions and scold her, but her teacher only plopped down on the other couch. No trace of anger or frustration for the younger girl.

"Do you... do you remember what happened last night?" Elsa asked, her tone was a little worried if not insecure.

Anna's head jerked up, "Oh no... don't tell me that I did something stupid when I was drunk! Crapcrapcrap..."

It seemed that Anna's reaction had somehow surprised the other woman as Elsa crossed her arm, with eyes slightly widened. "You don't remember?"

"... No... I can't remember any event when I'm drunk. It's like a gift and curse together." She explained but Elsa's change of expression only confirmed her worry."I did something stupid, didn't I? You can scold me if you like... I deserve it. I acted like a jerk to Kristoff too..."

Elsa blinked. Her eyes seemed searching for something on Anna, "... I won't call what you did was something stupid..." the blond teacher muttered in a very low voice.

"What?"

Elsa cleared her throat. Anna swore that she spotted a pink tint on Elsa's cheek. "Anyway, your action last night was very... unwise... You shouldn't drink or getting drunk. Not until you are 21 years old."

Anna snorted a laugh. "You can't expect kids nowadays to have to wait until that old..."

Elsa glared at her.

"Alright. Alright." Anna gave up. She was about to come up for reason when a stranger man emerged from her bathroom carrying a toolbox. The man was unusually huge with also huge mustache. _With a huge body comes with a big mustache.._. Anna made a quote inside her head.

The man waved, flashing a very big smile although it was covered behind the bushes around his lips, "hey ya!"

Anna's jaw dropped, "who the hell are you?"

"Oaken. Anna. Anna. Oaken." Elsa did the simplest introduction.

Anna needed more than name. Like, what the huge man was doing inside her bathroom at 6 in the morning. But her voice failed her and she had been left in the dark as the man bid his farewell with Elsa who had been walking him out to the front door.

Only when they were ready for breakfast on the table that Anna finally asked her question.

"What that man was doing in here?"

Elsa waved her hand while her other hand was plating Anna's breakfast. "Mr. Oaken is the only one who provides early morning services in Arendelle. He is a dear family friend..."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "what kind of service exactly?"

"Various things... Mr. Oaken is running a trading business. He will also occasionally does some handiwork." Elsa poured tea to her own cup. Sometimes Anna was wondering how Elsa had managed to pull off the princess manner every time they were eating. The younger girl bet that Elsa would probably eat pizzas with fork and knives.

"So... he was in my bathroom because...?"

Elsa sipped her tea slowly, slightly tilting her head, "because letting you showering in that bathroom is dangerous."

Anna became more confused than ever.

The other woman finally decided to give an outright explanation to her student. "Mr. Oaken has installed some handrails in the bathroom and putting a carpet on the bathroom floor so that you won't slip on those very slippery looking tiles."

Anna's mouth made an 'O' shape. "Wait... you shouldn't bother..." She couldn't believe that her teacher had gone that far.

Elsa put her cup down and looking at Anna intently, "I advise you to shower this morning... you reek of alcohol." Elsa pointed out.

Anna flinched and then she moved to smell herself. Elsa was always right anyway.

"You should bath after this, I have a class at 9 sharp and I need to go back to my house first to prepare." Now that Elsa had mentioned it, Anna began to notice how she was familiar with the blue softball shirt and orange basketball short Elsa was wearing.

"You are wearing my clothes." She realized.

"I'm borrowing it. I had no option as it's impossible for me to sleep on my dress last night. So, I grab some clothes from your drawer. I hope you don't mind." Anna was very 'mind' as the redhead witnessed how her old softball shirt had suddenly looked very attractive.

Anna shook her head to clear her mind, "You were staying over last night? Where did you sleep?"

Elsa gave Anna 'isn't that obvious?' look, "of course. I can't leave you alone after the stunt you did last night. I was reading on this couch when I fell asleep."

Anna's mind went blank at the word 'of course' but then she tried to keep her cool over the fact of how her gorgeous teacher had stayed over the night at her apartment and was wearing her clothes, and was making her breakfast, in addition that her bathroom got new handrail. It was too much for a 'morning after shits happened'and Anna needed more time to wrap her head over everything about Elsa.

.

When Anna made a beeline to bathroom she glanced behind her warily and found a tag along. Elsa was following her while holding a rather thick book in both hands.

"Where are you going?"

"... Supervising your bath." Elsa tilted her head.

"I know, but shouldn't you be outside?" The redhead student pointed the line between bathroom door and hallway with her index finger.

"But yesterday..."

"...was fine!" Anna groaned, frustrated. Her eyes then went to some new shiny hand rails that were just installed minutes ago. "Look, I have these now. I will grab it if I start falling! Although the new carpet makes it impossible to make me slip."

Elsa seemed not so sure.

Anna sighed, "you know what? Knock yourself out." She said before closing the curtain around the tube. The curtain was also new and Anna suspected that the blue curtain which had snowflake pattern was another 'things' that been included as courtesy of Oaken's service too.

From the shadow, Anna could see Elsa's figure settled on the closed toilet seat. The older woman opened the thick book she had been carrying inside with her and began reading. Elsa always came prepared.

"What are you reading?" Anna asked when the hot water had been fully immersed her body. She played with some foam with her left hand while her cast hung comfortably over the new handrail.

"... Some collection of latest biology journals... if you have gotten over your hate for the subject, I will happily share with you."

Anna rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted while having a relaxed bath was an image of frog's intestines.

She was thankful that aside of Elsa's sudden weird constant fussing, she had an uneventful bath without any accident. Thanks to the new handrail.

.

.

* * *

Coach Duke Weselton was a proud man. Proud enough to think that he was the most attractive man in Arendelle high despite he was also the oldest. So he was overly excited when the most beautiful teacher in Arendelle High had texted him this morning, asking him for a meeting. Only the two of them. Therefore he made time to iron his best polo shirt, wearing also his best pant and even sprawled some gels to his already white hair. He was very satisfied of his reflection on the mirror. Then he headed outside his office toward the football field after class. For the first time in 2 years, he finally managed to make the ice queen wanting to meet him. He was very certain that he was more charming than any younger male teacher in the school.

He spotted the young biology teacher was sitting on one of the bleachers.

"Miss Anderson." He greeted her from behind.

The other teacher immediately got up from her sitting position and turned her body. She was now facing fully to the old coach. Weselton knew that his hair gel was working since the younger woman was staring at his hair a bit longer before she spoke.

"Mr. Weselton." She replied.

Weselton had been immune on her cold voice and unreadable expression.

"So, on what do I owe this pleasant meeting...?"

"I will go directly to the matter. It's about the captain of girls' basketball team, Miss Summers."

 _Ah._

"I heard from one of the girls in your team that you've expelled Miss Summers from the team out of the blue. Now, I would like to ask you to reconsider... no, to _call off_ your questionable decision..."

"Wait a second, Miss Anderson..." He held up his hands. "You asked to meet me for talking about Miss Summers's matter, yes?" He didn't like how the situation had turned out. His decision about the redhead captain was final. It was lucky for him that he could use her broken arm as an excuse to cut off from the team. He didn't like the ex-captain since she had caught him while he was hitting on Elsa Anderson. The drive out shall made her learn that no one made a shame of him in this school.

"Yes. She is injured because of my carelessness. Her inability to participate in practice and next match is unrelated with her skills. In fact I understand enough that Arendelle High girls' basketball team wouldn't have won previous season if it hadn't been Miss Summers's contribution..."

Weselton seemed to process his response while his eyes greedily staring at the other teacher's figure.

"So, you want me to not expel Miss Summers from the team?"

"Yes."

"... Miss Anderson. The jurisdiction regarding any decision relating our school basketball team is up to me... even the headmaster has said so himself. So, if I dismiss a member from my team, so be it. No one can question it. It works vice versa with your expertise as biology teacher too."

Elsa was fuming. It was really apparent that the woman really hated the old coach. The man really took his time to retire.

"What do you want?" Elsa finally asked, forgetting the entire professional facade she had been maintained.

Weselton had to admit that suddenly the temperature outside had dropped several degrees.

"How about a dinner?" He offered with a sly smile.

"What?!" The younger woman almost squeaked. However she immediately recovered her calm and cleared her throat. She crossed her arm over her chest to hide her fists. Her mind wandered to a trophy shelf in Anna's apartment. She had reached her resolve.

"One dinner... and you have to keep Anna in the team." She whispered almost threateningly.

The old teacher's eyebrow went up as he noticed the Ice Queen had already in first name basis with the previous basketball captain.

"Alright." Weselton's smile bloomed, he almost jigged. If a student girl could be in first name basis with the biology teacher, he should too. "Also... you can start by calling my first name until our date this Saturday night."

Elsa hadn't said anything about a date. Dinner and date were two separate matters. However she had had enough of Weselton's hair gel today.

"Whatever... Duke."

.

.

* * *

 **The plot thickens...**

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**

 **Love you! Yes, in that way :P**


	5. Now She knows

**My treat for my birthday! Here Chapter 5!**

.

.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey." Anna stepped aside so Kristoff could come in. The truth was she had formulated some scenarios to apologize to him. However, now that he had ambushed her first, all of her strategies were out of window.

Anna closed the door slowly. "... So..."

"Your father called me." Kristoff informed her. "He said that he and your step-mother are trapped in a border. There are some type of wars between villages that they have to take shelter on embassy for awhile."

Anna flinched, "... I see. Did he say how long?"

Kristoff shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. The services are really bad there. He can't hold the call for long. He said about a phone tower being bombed down or something... I'm sure they are okay."

The redhead lowered her head. She didn't want to show how badly she had missed her father.

"Kristoff... about last night-"

"Your apologize is unnecessary." Kristoff cut her off. "You were right. I was crazy years ago. I wouldn't blame you for breaking our promise to not mentioning the 'C' word since I have told you're 'crazy' first."

"Kristoff... I- I... was a jerk."

"You were, but you had a reason. You were hurt and frustrated... if I were you perhaps I had gulped 5 bottles in on day one." He shrugged.

Anna smiled. She could totally imagine her best friend doing that.

"So... friend?"

"Nah, you never be my friend. You are my favorite stranger." Anna tried while hitting Kristoff's shoulder softly.

"Okay, stranger. I bring ice cream, chocolate bars, popcorn, and candies to go with our Netflix marathon." He showed his big luggage to Anna and beat her for the remote.

"You don't go to school today?"

"High school is no fun without a particular firecracker redhead... which one we should eat first?" He had set all the junk food on the table.

"All of them! Mix it into one!" Anna replied full of excitement. "You are like Santa in Christmas! Only without a beard and reindeer!"

"Well, I would've entered through a chimney if you owned one."

.

Kristoff wasn't the only one who visited her while bearing gifts. The next day, Elsa appeared on her doorway on lunchtime like usual. It was almost a routine that Elsa would come visit her on mid day and night. Mid day usually for bringing Anna lunch and night for cooking her student a dinner, the teacher would leave after making sure that the younger girl had taken her medication and helping her applying the ointment on her back.

Anna knew that she was being spoiled and sometimes she almost enjoyed it.

"What are those?" Anna was curious of some paper bags on Elsa's hand. The bag surely didn't contain a French bread or broccoli.

"Some clothes for you and herbal tea from my associate." The older blond directly headed toward the kitchen and put everything on the island.

"Wait what?"

"You are going to school next week but you only have a handful of buttoned shirts. Now, you haven't done your laundry regularly... it would be problem." Elsa said, taking two mugs from the kitchen cabinet.

"You buy me new clothes and tea?"

Elsa frowned, "the tea was a gift which I think is better for you to drink it." She took out one of tea bags from the box.

Anna peeked at the tag inside the bag. Her eyes went wide. The redhead didn't have really experience or taste in fashion, but she knew good shit when she saw it.

Now she felt uncomfortable, "Elsa, these are too much..."

"If you had done your laundry regularly..." Elsa was about to start another speech.

"Alright!" She gathered the bags and took them. Anna wasn't going to enter Elsa's speech zone anymore. It would've done quicker if she would just take it. Anna was going to think of it as an early Christmas for herself. However, Anna swore that she could see Elsa's victory smile behind the mug of tea she was drinking.

"Here. The tea is from the Eastern Land. It's good for relaxing the mind and body..." She pushed the other mug to Anna's direction. "Sipped it slowly, it's hot."

It was weird that she felt Elsa was flirting on her using tea. She quickly dismissed the thought and gulped her drink. "Oh fuck... it's bitter!"

Elsa smiled. She had anticipated the redhead's reaction.

"You have devoured too many sweets with Bjorgmann yesterday." Elsa shrugged. The older teacher had interrupted both teenagers halfway through the movie yesterday. She caught that both students were having a sweets party or early Halloween celebration in the living room with so much candies and chocolates. Both were sugar high, the redhead student had pulled Elsa to sit beside her and joined their party. So yesterday, Elsa had been forced to sit and watch a television series marathon about a warrior woman who fought against warlords and sometimes Greek Gods. She was amused at how often the only guy in the room had pointed out how much he loved women in leather.

"Still... it's bitter and its smell funny." Anna scrunched her nose, gritting her teeth.

Elsa glared albeit playfully. In the end, Anna drank the bitter tea until the last drop.

.

The rest of the week went by. In Saturday, Elsa informed her that she couldn't visit for the night because she had a business she had to take care of. Anna wondered what kind of business the teacher was having on Saturday night.

"Maybe she has a date." Kristoff said as if he could read Anna's mind. The thought did cross in her mind but to really hear it out from somebody else, making Anna's stomach churned.

"Anyway... Miss Anderson is really nice to you." Her best friend shot a zombie that was creeping out from the corner. Kristoff had brought his consoles to Anna's apartment so that he could continue increasing his level while 'watching' his best friend in Saturday night. Anna would've joined in if she had two working hands.

"Of course she is. She's just feeling guilty that she broke my arm... Change your weapon! There will be a huge mother fucker zombie after the warehouse!" Anna replied while helping her friend navigating in the game.

"So much for feeling guilty. She really cares for you, like a mama bear." The blond teenager did change his weapon mix as Anna said.

"Pffft... you should say that to Merida." Anna grinned. Her fiery head team mate was known for having a protective mother. Rumor said that her mother who was working in Arendelle PD, even kept a record of her daughter's friends in high school. "Anyway... I have two mothers. None of them are like Elsa."

Kristoff took a detour to collect more items, "She is like a big sister then?" He offered.

Anna chuckled, "Hell no. I maybe don't have a sister, but I'm perfectly sure even if I have one, I wouldn't want to kiss my sister..." Anna shut her mouth before she could talk more.

Kristoff punched the pause button, "You what?!"

"... well, imagine you are under the presence of a very gorgeous woman that never stops fussing over you. Ignoring the fact that she is a teacher..."

"You are not gay... wait, now I doubt it."

Anna looked offended, "you are not funny."

Kristoff laughed, "Well, I've had my own guesses about your 'preference' for awhile. However, I had expectation that your coming out to me would be more dramatic with shooting rainbows and unicorn... not like this, when I was in the middle of shooting a zombie face at your place on Saturday night."

"... I bet you will lose this stage." Anna retorted.

Kristoff ignored her comment, "so... do you like her in that way?"

"In the way that I want to kiss her mercilessly? _Aye."_ Anna huffed.

"You have it bad. Not entirely your fault though. The Ice Queen is so damn hot, enough to turn anyone gay... or straight if that matters." Kristoff turned his attention back on the video game. "Now she is probably on a date, what will you do?" Anna was right about the huge fucker boss in this stage. It hadn't been 30 seconds yet he almost ran out of items.

"Nothing. Even if I have a thing for her, she is still my teacher. This is just a stupid crush thanks to my stupid hormone... You should shoot when the mouth opened!"

"I'm trying. Seriously... shoot'em on the head they said..." Kristoff did some maneuver techniques and now he had run out of ammo. He switched his weapon to a machete. "It's suck for loving someone and not be able to even say it to the other person."

"You are surprisingly full of wisdom in strangest of time. But, no. I don't have that 'L' word for my teacher." Anna commented. "Anyway, it will take a year to kill it using a machete. Just give up already."

Kristoff huffed, "see? I am being positive and supportive yet you paying me back like that!"

"It's just the truth. Look! One more blow and you'll die." They were bantering for random facts after that. Topic about a certain biology teacher became forgotten.

"I am starving. How about dinner?" Kristoff put down his stick, giving up after dying several times fighting the same boss.

"Elsa usually cooks for dinner..."

"You are not expecting me to use your stove right?"

Anna cringed, remembering their last accident in the kitchen, "No."

"Pizza then." Kristoff had pushed the quick dial on Anna's phone. He hung up after seconds later with disappointed face.

"They said that the place is closed temporarily due to maintenance."

"Damn." Anna had to admit that she strangely didn't miss pizzas. Since Elsa's cook was always better than pepperonis.

"Let's eat outside. We have to take care of you." Kristoff got up, briefly patting Anna's head before the redhead teenager smacked his leg.

.

They decided to eat Chinese food near the center of town. Both were familiar with the place since the former captain of Arendelle's girls' basketball team was working part time in that place.

"Hey you two." A waitress greeted them both. She looked busy since the place was always packed with people. The place was the most well known Chinese restaurant in Arendelle.

"Hey, Mulan. It's crowded like usual." Kristoff greeted with the biggest smile on his face (Anna bet that his cheeks would hurt later). It had been no secret that the redhead's best friend hadn't gotten over his crush on Mulan. The Asian girl had graduated from high school a year ago. She was now taking medicine in Arendelle U. At night, she would help her family's business as a waitress.

"I will get table for you two. Hey, Anna, I heard of what happened. I'm so sorry with your arm."

Anna smiled a little, "it's alright. You want to sign my cast too?"

"Can I? That would be great!" Despite the busy time, Mulan grabbed a red pen from her pocket (the one she was using to note the customer's orders) while Anna offered her casted arm so the older girl could sign on it.

"You pick a nice color for your cast. It suits you. Anyway, over here... you two don't need to get in waiting line for a table."

Both Anna and Kristoff did a secret high-five.

"Oh don't be cocky. It's because Anna is injured that I give you two special treatments." Mulan pointed out more toward the blond guy. They both had a history when Kristoff was trying to ask Mulan to go to senior prom with him. The older girl then rejected him politely, stating that she had had a date that night. Apparently Mulan had been engaged with a man from her family's associate. From Anna's perspective, Mulan didn't mind about their parent's arrangement for her since the older girl didn't think seriously about love or relationship. Sometimes, Anna admired that side of her former captain.

Both didn't have to look up the menu as they stated their usual order. Mulan said she would give them extra dumplings to wish for Anna a speedy recovery.

"So... does she know about your situation in the team?" Kristoff asked once Mulan was gone.

"I don't think so. I prefer she doesn't though... she had a strain relationship with coach too. Now that she has graduated, she can't do anything even if she knew." It was true that the former captain always took care her team mate. It was Mulan who had invented the offering ritual and chose Anna as the next captain. Talking about a big sister figure in the team... Merida and Anna had agreed that Mulan was suited for a big sister of the year award.

"Well... even if she has nothing to do with high school team anymore... maybe she can talk with your coach or something..."

"Cut it off, Kristoff. I don't want other people getting involved with my crap."

With that, Kristoff went quiet. He knew that when Anna decided something, no one could change her mind over it. The redhead was that stubborn.

.

On Sunday, Anna was brooding. The topic of her being driven out from the team, meeting her former captain, and her broken arm had triggered something inside the teenager. She wanted to go outside and played basketball. It was unbearable feeling while she was alone in her apartment, either sleeping or nursing her broken arm, unless Elsa or Kristoff came to accompany her. Basketball was the only thing that made her forget her loneliness. It served as her momentary escape from her current problem.

So when Elsa rang her doorbell, Anna had been ready with her orange ball.

"Morning." Elsa greeted her on the doorway and frowned at the ball which Anna was holding in her left hand.

"Perfect. Let's get out of here."

Elsa tilted her head, "where?"

"Basketball courts a block from here. I was going to walk there when you came."

The blond teacher was surprised by Anna's sudden need to play basketball. "But your arm..."

"It's alright. I can dribble and shoot with one hand. Come on!" Anna stepped outside, locking her apartment and headed first toward the elevator.

"It's rather cold outside, do you bring your jacket?" Elsa tried to catch up with Anna's quick pace. The idea of the younger redhead walking alone even for one block distance was bothering her.

"Yup. In my bag. It's not winter yet, so the court is open. If I'm not there early, the other guys would hog the court until afternoon."

"I see... Let's take my car. That way you can save your energy to play until your heart content." Elsa led their way to her parked car on the curb in front of Anna's apartment.

"I like it that you are a teacher. You are so smart!" the redhead giggled and half jogged to Elsa's car. Anna had missed Elsa's smile on her comment.

"Promise me that you won't overdo it and stop playing when your arm hurts." The teacher reminded her student as she strapped Anna's seatbelt. This time, Anna had noticed the difference on Elsa's movement. It wasn't quick and so efficient anymore, yet more slowly and gently as Elsa's hand went passed Anna's cast.

.

Anna was dribbling her ball around and throwing it to the ring while Elsa sat on the side, reading her thick book from the previous day. The blond teacher would look up every time Anna made a shot and offered a smile if the ball did get in. At first, the redhead teenager was frustrated as no matter how many times she threw the ball to the ring, it won't go in as she only had one hand to balance the ball. However, after awhile she had had a hang of it and began to make score.

"Elsa!"

The teacher shifted her attention to Anna.

"Do you want to play basketball?"

Elsa frowned and then shook her head.

"Come on! It's not like I'm asking you to build a snowman or something..."

Elsa thought she preferred a snowman rather than playing with the orange ball. But her stubborn student snatched Elsa's book away, took it as a hostage.

"It's lonely playing by myself... play with me?" Anna begged.

"I'm not really dressed for sports." Elsa pointed down on her high heels. If she knew that Anna had sudden impulse to play basketball today, she would've brought her sneakers.

"You don't have to run. Just throw the ball to the ring! Please...?" the combination of Anna's puppy eyes and casted arm had melted the ice queen's insistence. She finally accepted Anna's invitation to join her in the court.

Anna made a conclusion that Elsa had not been created to play basketball. Her teacher had strong arms and good throw, but Elsa's throw was always too strong that it bounced far once it hit the ring board or too high that the ball fly past the ring. Meanwhile her dribbling was full power that the ball so often almost hit her face.

"You have magical strength. What are you? A wonder woman or something?" Anna grinned, witnessing how the ball for the third time went higher than the ring's height.

"... I played various sports through elementary until high school. However, I haven't tried basketball yet... the sport needs more than one person to play." Elsa reasoned.

Anna somehow understood what Elsa had meant.

They were playing for a little while when Elsa noticed Anna's labored breathing.

"I think it's enough for today." Elsa grabbed the ball from Anna. "We should go back. You are exhausted."

"But we've only played for 20 minutes!"

Elsa sighed, "Let's play for another day. But I ask you to not play by yourself. Ask Bjorgmann when you want to practice here."

"Yes, mother." Anna muttered.

The redhead was surprised when Elsa took Anna's hand with her, "you are ice cold." Elsa said. They both were walking side by side to the car. The blond teacher was carrying both Anna's ball and her biology journal in her other hand.

"Well... your hand isn't really warm either."

"... the cold never bothers me. Let's run you a warm bath once we're at your apartment." She released her hold on Anna to open the car door.

Only when Elsa was putting on Anna's seatbelt like usual that Anna fully realized that she had completely fallen for her biology teacher.

 _Oh, shit._

.

.

* * *

 **This is slow burn, yes. I mean, have you ever had a crush with your teacher? Well I have and like Anna said, it's just a stupid hormone. I haven't really gotten into a real deep shit feeling like her tho... Anyway, let me know your thought! or story for that matter ;)**

 **Next update will be longer since I have finals.**


	6. Confrontation

_**Are you still with me? This chapter contains some ACTIONS and more... progress, I hope.**_

.

.

* * *

Monday was Anna's first day back to school. The thought to fake a fever or pain had been very tempting. Elsa had told her that she was allowed to take another day off if she was too in pain to go to school. The teacher didn't understand that it was very painful for Anna to go to school. Only that the pain hadn't come from the arm, instead from her ass. Going to school meant that she had to meet her friends. She would be a walking sore thumb among the crowd since she was the famous Anna Summers that had saved the Ice Queen and a loser who had been cut off from the girls' basketball team. She wished she had a full armor suit to hide her face or perhaps an invisibility cloak so that she could disappear whenever she wanted to.

She needed to suck it up and did it. After all she had been too long staying in her apartment. Even though Kristoff had been diligently bringing over notes from some classes he took with her and Elsa had been generously giving her a private session to catch up with her study, she needed to go to school to learn like normal people.

"Are you ready?" Elsa was the one who insisted to pick her up. Kristoff was out of the list since even though the guy was very loveable and all, he still rode a motorcycle to school. Anna wouldn't mind to go with Elsa since her teacher had a nice car and all. However now she had a new problem. She couldn't control her blushing whenever Elsa Anderson was around.

"Ye-yeah..." Anna lifted up her backpack. She made a defensive movement when Elsa tried to take over the bag for her.

"Are you okay? Your face seems flushed."

Anna didn't know what was happening to her face. It was like usual Elsa who was wearing a knee length black skirt, light blue blouse and a dark grey blazer. However, now her mind was going short circuited if she saw Elsa's icy blue eyes.

"Never mind me, let's go." Anna ducked her way out.

.

No one made a comment about how she went to school together with Elsa. Her friends seemed acting normal. Even her English teacher, Miss Belle was giving her the last notes from previous class while expressing her concern on Anna's condition. Several kids greeted her while asking to sign on her cast and even one of juniors gave her a chocolate.

"Why people suddenly become nice to me." Anna asked while she, Kristoff, and Merida were sitting on the cafeteria.

"You are famous. That's why." Merida replied it simply.

"So... what you two want to talk about with me to the point of you dragging me here?"

Now Merida and Kristoff exchanged glances to one another.

"Don't tell me, it's another bad news?" Anna was suddenly in dread anticipation.

"... It's the opposite, actually." Merida smiled. Kristoff cut her off, "wait... we had a deal that I will be the one who tell her."

Merida rolled her eyes with an evil grin, "deal's off." Then the fiery redhead teenager looked back to curious Anna.

"The coach said you are back to the team. The captain is still me tho..."

Kristoff muttered about something Anna wouldn't care as her mind went blank to process Merida's news.

"What?"

"Welcome back to the team, _lass_. Although it's bad that you can't join us on the next game." She gave a thumb to Anna.

Anna jumped from her seat and cheered. "I'm back on the team!" she let out a loud yell that every eyes in the cafeteria were on her.

"I'm gonna go tell Elsa!" With that, Anna was gone like the wind from their sight.

"... Who?" Merida frowned.

"... She is going to share Miss Anderson the good news."

"... Wait. She calls Miss Anderson by her first name?!" It was known to everyone that the Ice Queen's teacher's first name was a taboo to say. Gossips said that the last kid who called Miss Anderson by her first name was absence for a week due to a cold. Merida always believed rumors though... since sometimes they ring with the truths.

Kristoff grinned, "aye."

.

Science department was the part of school building that Anna wanted to avoid the most. According to one of her classmate in biology class, Elsa was still in the lab, checking the instruments for next class experiment. The red head teen jogged along the quiet hallway. In lunch break, this hallway became stranded as most students and staffs would crowd around the cafeteria or somewhere else.

Anna was about to slide the lab door open when she heard voices from inside.

"... second date with me?" a male voice which Anna knew and hated. She could stand the voice while she was on the court playing, but she preferred to not hear it outside a game.

"We had a deal." Anna noticed Elsa's voice had the usual edge from her ice queen persona. She wouldn't blame her biology teacher if she hated coach Weselton.

Wait, what is this about second date? Anna wondered.

"I've arranged for that kid to be back on the team."

"I appreciate that." Elsa replied with a clipped voice.

"Well... how about a gestured appreciation? Second dinner then we will close our deal." His voice had the sweetest tone Anna never heard of and she immediately disliked it.

"No."

"... Very well, miss Anderson. I can just throw Miss Summers out of the team once she recovered. I'm sure that decision would crush her heart completely..."

"You can't!"

"Oh I can. I'm more than capable to do just that... and the saddest thing is that nothing can change my mind but... well, you."

"You are a despicable liar!"

Anna had done eavesdropping. Now that she understood what the conversation was about, she opened the lab door with rather loud crash.

Both occupants inside were startled by sudden interruption. Coach Weselton was the first to recover.

"Well... hello, Miss Summers." He smiled. It was very shameful to be busted by a student while he was in the middle of asking out another teacher. However he would hide the embarrassment well, as it was a weakness.

Anna was... fuming. She didn't know whom she was angry with. To Weselton who had been using her as a leverage or to Elsa who had complied to Weselton's threat.

Anna knew she could never be mad to Elsa when she saw her teacher's expression the moment she stepped into the room. It was a mixed of surprise, fear, and mostly guilt. Anna couldn't stand the look, but she never liked it either.

"What is going on here." The redhead teen glared first at Weselton and then to Elsa.

"Nothing, Miss Summers. Whatever you have heard, it's all a misunderstanding." Her coach made a way toward Anna and walked toward the only door in the room. The redhead didn't move an inch as she stood between Weselton and the door. "If you don't mind... please step aside. I have other thing to do... now that I've let an incompetent member into the team."

His word had meant to be hurt or at least hurt but Anna's mind was too full with anger.

"You used a student just to get a woman to date you. If I am incompetent... you are the most pathetic loser..." She swallowed the rest of her words when she felt a stab of pain in her arm. Anna looked downward and found Weselton was grabbing her cast on a deathly grip.

"I knew you will be the most troublesome team member the moment I saw you..." Weselton grinned.

Anna gritted her teeth in pain. She was formulating a more creative comeback while calculating what kind of movement she could use to give him a lesson. However, apparently she didn't need to because on the next moment she saw a blur of yellow and blue got in the way of her vision.

It was Elsa's blond hair and her blue lab coat. The ice queen had inserted herself between Anna and Weselton and then had pushed the coach away from the redhead student. Weselton fell down and Anna regained her breath as the pain on her arm slowly receded.

Anna couldn't see Elsa's face from her position, she only could see her back as the woman approached the startled coach on the floor.

"... how dare you... hurting _my_ student here under my watch..." Elsa hissed. Again, Anna found Elsa was using a certain tone she couldn't name of. It was new and along with Elsa's action, even the redhead could feel how the room temperature had dropped several degrees. Anna suspected she could see Weselton's breath.

Anna's eyes went wide when she witnessed how Elsa grabbed Weselton's arm hard. She recalled how strong Elsa's arms were as the woman could throw a basketball higher than the ring so effortlessly. Unconsciously, she winced along with Weselton's squeak.

Elsa leaned in closer to Weselton and whispered something to him. Anna couldn't hear what her teacher was whispering to her coach but Anna saw that Weselton's face went paler and became a white sheet the moment Elsa finished.

"I hope you understand, Mr. Weselton. I would appreciate if I will not see you anymore in long term future."

The man nodded with fear in his eyes. He scurried, holding his hurting arm and bolted outside almost crying.

Meanwhile, Anna's jaw dropped on the scene. It was her first time to witness how the most arrogant man in the school became a chicken in less than 3 minutes just because Elsa Anderson had whispered him something.

Her attention then back to Elsa who was now properly facing her with unreadable expression.

"Wow, Elsa... Uhm, I mean, Miss Anderson. That was awesome. Seriously, what was the whispering about... wait, don't tell me, it was surely something terrible and very scary... I swear that he was crying..."

"Anna." Elsa cut in her student's ramble. Gently, the blond teacher took Anna's casted arm and observed it thoroughly. "Are you okay? Is it hurt?"

The whole ordeal seemed like a fairytale where Elsa was her knight in shining blue coat had rescued her under the grip of pervy dragon coach. It sounded ridiculous but now while Elsa was holding her arm, looking worried yet beautiful (Anna found that whatever Elsa does is beautiful. Only Elsa can pull it off), Anna's heart went overdrive.

Anna stared at her teacher whose gaze was fixed on her blue cast. That exact moment, her feelings for her teacher burst out. "Oh my god... you are so beautiful..."

Ice blue looked up meeting blushed freckles. "Excuse me, what?"

"Shit, never mind. Forget it."

Elsa smiled (the way Anna liked it) and Anna's heart screeched in halt (seriously what is happening with this certain organ of hers).

"Well, thank you. You are beautiful too, Miss Summers." Elsa winked.

If her teacher wasn't flirting back to her now, Anna couldn't know what the wink was intended to anymore.

She winced when Elsa's finger touched the area where Weselton had gripped her.

That didn't go unnoticed, "... this hurts." It wasn't a question so Anna didn't reply. "Let's get you to the hospital." Elsa went behind her desk and grabbed a blue purse which Anna knew was Elsa's favorite purse.

"It's okay. It's not that bad. Just slightly throbbing..." Anna quickly said once Elsa said the word 'hospital'.

"But..."

"Also! You owe me explanation about your 'deal' with the weasel." Anna continued.

"Weasel?"

"Well... that's what the team members usually call him. Except Aurora, she's too nice to call anyone anything..."

Elsa chuckled, Anna loved it more.

"Very well... but you are going home. I will take care a permission slip for you today and for tomorrow. That's my offer aside of hospital."

Anna took it.

.

Anna was sitting on kitchen stool, nursing her mug of her herbal tea (Elsa insisted that the tea could serve as an alternative of painkiller) while Elsa was standing opposite of her behind the kitchen island.

"So..." Elsa began. She had taken permission to leave for the rest of the day so that they both could have conversation about the incident with Weselton earlier.

"So...?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

The biology teacher then frowned at Anna's mug. The girl wasn't drinking her tea. "How about you drink up your tea first then I'll talk?"

Anna grinned, "Ha! Nice try! I've done a lot of compromises with you, but not this tea. I'll drink it when I drink it."

Elsa sighed, at least she tried. "well... my deal with Weselton was to have one dinner with him so that he will put you back to the team."

Anna already knew that. "Why? Why did you agree?"

"You really love basketball..." Elsa's eyes wandered somewhere to the living room direction where Anna's shelf trophy was proudly standing.

"You didn't do it because you feel guilty or... pity me?"

"Pity? No! You don't need anybody's pity... everyone can see that. About guilt... let's face it that if it hadn't been me who fell, you would've played this season's match..."

"It was not your..."

"fault, I know. You always say that this wasn't my fault. I'm the adult in this situation, Anna. Even if the situation was reversed and you broke my arm, I would still hold a half of the blame as well just because I'm an adult and should have more conscience than you."

Anna frowned, "so basically what you are saying that... I'm a kid, you are a teacher, I'm a moron, you are responsible, and you feel guilty."

"Why you're replacing my well-built words to terrifying phrases?"

"I'm a kid, that's why." Anna shrugged.

"You are 17, you are no more a kid. What I mean is... no matter how many times you say that your broken arm wasn't my fault, I have responsibility over you. I am your teacher."

Anna seemed thinking about Elsa's words. "What if instead of you, it was Miss Belle that fell and broke my arm?"

"Why Miss Belle?"

"Because she seems careless enough to fall on the stairs and she is like the second most gorgeous teacher in the school after you."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, her expression turned unreadable. "Then... It would be her responsibility to redeem her carelessness."

"You wouldn't care about me at all?" Anna pretended to be hurt.

"... I will give you a permission slip if your arm was hurting during my class?" Elsa offered.

"Not good enough." Anna shook her head.

"What if it wasn't you. But instead, another student who broke his or her arm catching me?" Elsa questioned back using different scenario.

The redhead huffed.

"What?"

"In that situation, I would be the one who grabbed your hand and prevent your fall." Anna said, flashing her victorious smirk.

"Smart mouth." Elsa retorted playfully. "Anyway... you think that Miss Belle is the second most gorgeous?" There was a distinguished curiosity in the blond teacher's eyes. Anna was intrigued a little bit.

"Well, most of the students say that. I like her. She always gives me a good mark in English literature."

"... I suggest you to not catch any falling teacher in the near future then. You already broke one arm." Elsa said with what Anna guessed was irritated tone.

"What? Are you jealous or something?" The redhead gave her teacher a playful grin.

"... drink your tea." Elsa said, turning her face so that Anna couldn't see it.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Late update, I know. What if I give you Elsa's perspective in next chapter? Tell me your thoughts! (Yes, I'm begging you).**_


	7. Storm Rages On

**Thank you guys! This fandom has been kind and awesome! A bit of Elsa's POV at the end. I hope it will give you insight.**

* * *

.

.

Next day, there was a storm. It was a real storm, not a metaphor or something. Although the redhead teen wished it was only a manner of expression about her life. She was very certain that she is in the eye of the storm. Metaphorically speaking only.

"Don't you check the weather report yesterday?" Kristoff asked in the phone. It was Wednesday, her best friend was supposed to be in school, except that he didn't go due to mysterious cold (only that his motorcycle had caught it, not him).

"Of course I did. The first thing that comes to mind when I read a newspaper! Oh, wait, crap! I don't subscribe papers!" Anna rolled her eyes, sarcastically while talking over the phone.

"What time Miss Anderson is going to come over?" A sound of motorcycle engine echoed in the background.

Anna saw the sky outside through her window. It had begun to darken while grey clouds (which looked heavy and contained a lot of water and thunder) surrounded the sky above the city. Zeus was angry.

"Uhm... well, it's what I'm going to talk to you about..." Anna started. Then she told her friend everything.

A sound of (perhaps screwdriver) dropped against the ground.

"WHAT?! Miss Anderson is going to a teacher conference in Corona?!"

Anna closed her eyes, distancing the phone from her ear. It was frustrating every time he was 'barking' thorough the phone. It was loud and screechy.

"Yeah. It's a routine conference. Elsa... ehem! I mean, Miss Anderson and Miss Belle are representing our school in that educating conference or something." Elsa had insisted that Anna to call Kristoff immediately this morning. Apparently, she woke up late and realized that it was already a little past afternoon.

"I'm going there. Hang tight..." there again, a sound of metal object hit the floor. Anna winced when the sound was followed by Kristoff's curse about gravity and his bad luck. Two things that sounded so familiar for her.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a storm coming..."

"I know."

"Is your bike okay?"

"... mending." He sighed.

"It's alright if you can't. It means more pizzas for me."

"Nonsense. I'm going there. I will take a bus or a cab, or desperately walking my way through the storm for you."

Anna snorted, "you are so romantic."

"I don't trust your judgement around heavy storm."

"That's insulting. I'm 17 years old. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

"Say the girl who's crawling under the bed at the sound of thunder."

"After I watched Friday the 13th! Seriously, I've said that I despise horror movie!"

"I'm coming over." Kristoff ended their bantering with a final tone. There the sound of roared engine filled the void. Then the sound dead with a cough.

Poor bike.

"I'm going there. Give me 20 minutes... an hour top. It's raining cat and dogs here."

Anna looked outside for the second time. She hadn't realized that it was already raining. Thunder would soon follow. A tiny part inside her was hoping that it would be great to have snow than rain. Snow had no thunder after all. She hated storm... or what it brings... in particular.

Kristoff had hung up the phone. She was back alone. The quiet environment had never bothered her before.

Let's pretend that it was a waiting game.

* * *

.

Elsa Anderson never had any fond of teacher's conference. It was a bunch of teachers gathered in a nice hotel discussing topic that had already been discussed then listening to some minister or beneficiaries giving speeches.

Apparently, she was not the only one who had the opinion.

"I wish it would be over already!" The English literature teacher beside her was groaning. It was such a drastic change of attitude. At first, the woman looked very ecstatic to participate at the event, and then three hours they were in, she began to complain about the length of speeches.

Elsa handed her a drink. They were in recess and thank the God above that the event had stored chocolate between desserts.

"Thanks." She mumbled in appreciation. "I'm sorry I drag you here, Els. I expected this to be fun, you know..." Belle sipped her coffee and then whimpering.

"It's alright. What did you expect...?" Over a short year she had been teaching in Arendelle High, Belle French was the only teacher Elsa could relate to and perhaps call as a friend. They were in the same age, had same taste about music and operas, and one who simply to socialize with her without admiration or fear in her eyes.

"Bachelors!" Belle said out of frustration. It was rather loud and Elsa shifted slightly when several eyes were turned to their direction.

"I thought that since we are hopeless to find a nice enough male colleagues in our school, why don't we go out of town and expand our horizon." She sipped her coffee again. "Oh God, it's awful. Don't they have vodka or something stronger?"

Elsa gave her friend a look. This was a teacher's conference. Education and liquors didn't have best track of relationship.

"You're right." The other thing of cause that Elsa liked about the English teacher was she could take hint and deciphered meaning from a simple glare. Elsa guessed that it was the gig of anthropology and language's people department.

"So, you hope you will find a man here..." Elsa surveyed their surroundings. There were several men who seemed prospective enough for Belle but then Elsa spotted their wedding rings. The blond biology teacher gritted her teeth.

"See? They are married! Oh and when I found the single ones, they are specialized in physical education teaching modern dance and ballet!"

Elsa was amused, "perhaps you can get a free ticket musical if you date them."

Belle seemed contemplating for a moment, "I haven't thought about that." She sipped her coffee again. "It's awful!"

Elsa checked the time on her wrist watch. Anna should've called her friend and had Bjorgmann coming over. However, knowing the redhead's habit, Elsa didn't want to bet of any chances. She should check on Anna soon.

"What is it?" Belle picked up Elsa's frown.

"It's nothing... I'm going to make a call to check on something." Elsa was about to get up from her seat and stepped outside. The sound of thunders rumbled even could be heard in the conference room.

"That reminds me... I think it's storming in Arendelle. I saw the weather forecast yesterday..." Now Belle followed Elsa's suit and took out her phone from her purse.

Weather report... the thing had escaped from Elsa's mind. She should've checked the weather before she left Arendelle. Now her anxiety went haywire as she was worried about Anna being alone in the middle of a storm. Sure, she had roofs above her head... but even accidents could happen in home...

Elsa desperately dialed Anna's number.

"Please... pick up!"

It didn't even ring.

.

.

She swore she dozed off only for a moment. At least, that was how she felt. She was surprised when she opened her eyes and found herself in darkness. Anna grabbed her phone in hurry and saw the time. It had been an hour since she called Kristoff.

It was only noon but the sky was so dark that she needed a moment to adjust her eyes in it. The scenery around her was a perfect background for creepy horror movie. Whole room went dark, heavy rain outside, and occasionally flashing of lightning would penetrate lighting the room in jumpy scary way followed by roaring thunder. Add a crazy serial killer running around with chainsaw or a woman in white floating around the living room, her day would be a perfect horror thriller cliché.

There was no sign of her blond best friend. Anna assumed that whether the storm killed him on the way or he was struck in traffic or building somewhere to take a shelter. Anna would bet all her dignity in second option since Kristoff was the type of guy who would ride his bike in blizzard like it was sunny day in the park. Just to make sure, Anna called him.

There was no reception and her battery was flat.

"Whaaaat?" Anna cursed her luck and Gods above. She was trapped in a room without electricity or reception. Now she was yearning for a chainsaw guy. Anna had tried her apartment phone and it seemed like the cable was cut off or something since there's no dial sound from it.

The lightning flashed and Anna winced. If her apartment wasn't so creepy in the moment...

She went to the kitchen and rummaged the cabinet. Her stepmother usually stored emergency light in the kitchen which was always made her father annoyed. The flash light belong to his office, he said but her step mother would argue that the kitchen needed it more in case of black out. The problem was it had been weeks they were gone to God-knows-where island and then her biology teacher, Elsa who was very meticulous in arranging her kitchen had re-organized everything to accommodate herself around the kitchen.

She could only use her one hand and her instinct while searching the batteries and then finally gave up when her palm grazed something pointy in the cabinet that made her yelped and cursed like a sailor.

"I'm going out!"

She opened the door and stepped out from the apartment. Anna never expected to be welcomed by cold chill and dark hall. The emergency generator in her apartment should've been on in case there was a black out.

The elevator was out and left Anna with emergency stairs. At least she saw tiny little lights from stair's direction. It was like a joke when the lights looked like those emergency little blue lights inside airplane.

She was going to push the twin emergency door when it burst opened from the other side.

Anna jumped and screamed, "Whoaaaaa!"

Strangely, whoever opened the door also screamed, "Waaaaa! Holy crap! You scared the hell outta me!"

"Kristoff?"

"In your rescue." He grinned. Her best friend looked like he had been going through hell and back. Well, a very wet hell since he was soaked from head to toe and Anna bet that his socks were crying inside her shoes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I should've asked that question to you."

"I'm okay. Traffic is nightmare outside so I walk. On the way here, I saw a telephone pole got fried by lightning and it fell to electric lines a block from here."

"That will explain the blackout and no phone services... anyway, let's get you towel. I hope you bring your night glasses. It was so dark inside my apartment."

"I only bring a flash light." Kristoff pulled something from his breast pocket.

"My hero..." Anna beamed.

.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Elsa saw Belle approaching while carrying her phone and her purse too. There was concern in her tone and it probably because she was fidgeting anxiously while pacing around the conference hall.

"... nothing. It's just..." She thought about it a moment. "She doesn't pick up... hell cell and her home phone don't even ring... I tried to call her friend but he doesn't pick up too... what should I do?!"

"Wait, Els... you are freaking out. Stop freaking out and tell me, you call who?"

"It's Anna! I mean... Miss Summers."

A confusion for a mere second flashed on Belle's face and then the English teacher smiled. "ah! You mean Anna Summers! The one who broke her arm saving your life?"

Elsa sighed. Give it to Belle to make everything sounded so dramatic. "Yes."

"You said you called her and she didn't pick up?"

"It doesn't even ring! Are phone supposed to be ringing?!"

"Well yes, calm down. I was just called school to ask about the situation there. The principal said that there is an accident involving a telephone pole. Our school was blocks away from it though... perhaps it was near Anna's residence?"

Elsa hated herself that from all those information that Belle told her, she could only focus on how the woman was actually in first name basis with her red head student.

"I'm going back to Arendelle tonight." Elsa came to a decision.

"Are you crazy?! There's storm raging on!"

"... What if something happens? That girl has bulk of cast on her arm! She's barely able to bath herself!" Elsa bit her lip and continued pacing back and forth.

"Well... you are taking a car now and drive back there will not help. Only crazy person or a very talented driver can drive storm like this." Belle pointed out. "It's going to be okay, Elsa. From my inspection about Anna in my class, the girl is very skilled and adaptable to surviving. Once she wrote about an essay about things people have to do to prepare a zombie apocalypse. I should admit that the contain was very creative and... full of knowledge." Belle held back a smile.

There a feeling Elsa couldn't name on resurfaced inside her, "... you seem know her well." Elsa muttered.

"Every teacher in Arendelle High do, the girl always leaves a strong impression..."

Elsa's memory went back to the puking incident and couldn't help but agree with the notion, "she certainly does."

"So... you have been taking care of her, huh?" Belle pulled Elsa with her so they can sit on the nearest bench. There were only very few times when people were trying to comfort her since she was rarely losing control of her own feelings. Now that she found Belle was comforting her, she knew that she had lost control of her emotions minutes ago.

"... yes. The accident was my fault... she's my responsibility. At least until her parents come home..."

"I see..." Belle nodded understandingly.

Even though her mind had calmed a little, Elsa couldn't stop fidgeting with her fingers. Her mind went elsewhere whether Anna could find the emergency light on the kitchen drawer, or what if she tripped over something and got hurt while there was no one she could call and asked for help.

"I'm going back once the storm is over." Elsa said with a firm tone. Not to Belle, but more to herself. She needed to make sure that her student was okay.

"... Alright, I'll come with you. This conference is a bust and we teachers should play hooky for once." The brunette teacher said, patting Elsa's back gently for reassurance.

* * *

.

Talking about a certain redhead student and impression, Elsa was honestly in lost. At first impression, she could still remember clearly the first day Anna slide opened her lab door, running late with half of her braid undone. There was something in the student that made her 'different' with other students. Elsa couldn't put her hand on it. Perhaps it was Anna's red hair that the color reminded her of spring, or perhaps palpable freckles on her face that Elsa secretly wanted to count every time she had contact close enough with the girl. Or perhaps it was the teal blue eyes that reminded her of clear sky in summer. Even though in biology academically speaking, the girl was awfully bad and she almost had no heart to give a 'D' mark to the girl, she wanted to learn more about Anna Summers.

The second impression was the first cutting frog experiment in her class and she found a new fact that the red head student had been dead set to refuse participating the lesson. Her argument about the animal's right and frog's well-being was almost touching and if Elsa had not been a biology teacher, perhaps she would ban the experiment herself. However, it was her class and although Anna's protest was endearing, it wasn't enough to make her change the object of inquiry. Tiny part of her was a bit amused about Anna's reaction every time she looked into the frog.

So she had no a little bit suspicion at all when one of students pointed out about how the redhead student was suddenly sick. Elsa thought that Anna wanted to fake an illness so she could avoid cutting a helpless frog. It wasn't the case and her sick was real. She was a biology teacher and human's stomach contain never bothered her. She should just need to make note about how Anna Summers shouldn't be put together with dead animals, especially frogs with intestines out.

The third was more like gravity was playing with her. She never had any intention to fall down from stair ungracefully. She had two decades of experience walking down the stairs even while wearing a hideous looking night gown in five inches heels. She could do it with her eyes closed even sliding down a banister elegantly. She had no idea how she fell- perhaps she tripped but then she realized she was falling when she was on air. Then there, Anna Summers made her third impression to her. Falling victim by getting crashed cluelessly was okay, but intentionally catching a falling person from high places while herself had no enough experiment in catching flying human that weighed more pounds than a basketball... Anna Summers should have known better.

Elsa should have known better that the girl was a trouble from the start.

.

.

* * *

 **Holiday is here. I hope I will have more time to write. Keep Awesome guys, I wish you all a very good day, wherever you are ^^**

 **-Peaprince-**


	8. After the Storm

**A tiny bit angst.**

.

* * *

"So..." Kristoff finally reacted after an hour of silence listening Anna's rambling and confession. They both were now sitting on living room which was lit by only one candle on the coffee table. Kristoff had suggested doing horror stories challenge but Anna rejected the idea immediately.

"So..." Anna parroted. The redhead girl took a deep breath, waiting in anticipation for her best friend's reaction.

"So, you said that you are in love with Miss Anderson. You just realized it last week and now you can't control your heartbeat rate every time she is near you?" Kristoff said it in one breath.

Anna nodded, "That's pretty summed it all up. Yes."

Kristoff gritted his teeth, "You are in deep shit."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"She is your teacher."

"I said, tell me something I don't know." Anna repeated.

"Sorry, it's just in case you forget that important thing."

Outside the lightning flashed and Anna winced a little.

"But I think you both are pretty cute together." Kristoff offered. The blond guy scooted closer to Anna. "And... it's like completely normal to have a thing for your teacher, right? It's not like it's recruited feeling."

Anna winced again but this time, not because a lightning.

Kristoff felt bad. "I'm sorry. I-I don't... I mean I think she likes you too... but I don't know. Sorry."

Then roaring thunder followed.

"It's okay. You're right. I'm a student she is a teacher. I'm immature and she is responsible. I'm not totally her type. I bet she has a boyfriend already." Anna brought her knees closer to her body. She wanted to curl up into a ball and hid under the cover from harsh life.

Knowing that no words were sufficient for any consolation for his bestfriend, Kristoff could only circled his arm around Anna's shoulder offering warmth. He knew what kind of pain a love brings.

* * *

When people are saying that a calm after the storm were like a bright world full of rainbows and sunflowers, they were wrong. Calm after the storm is a chaos full of debris, trashes, flying wooden board stuck miles from where it belong, electric and telephone pole got short circuited, falling branches and leaves, slippery road, and the horrible list continued on and on.

Anna stood by the window looking at the scenery over the road three stories below. After the storm, people were already busy cleaning up the mess the storm had brought.

"Good morning." Kristoff greeted while half yawning. They both had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room after an emotional wreck conversation. However, both had sworn with each other to not to be an emo after last night.

"Light's still off." Kristoff said after trying to turn the tv on. "I guess they are still fixing the cable up. What's your plan today?"

Anna turned from the window and paying attention to her best friend, "it's clear that I as a girl in 21st century who can't live without electricity more than 24 hours duration will take refuge to wherever that has full electricity, hot water, and game consoles."

"You're going to crash at mine?" He frowned.

"I can't? Come on! I will treat you chocolates and finish the boss level for you!" Anna begged.

"Well... you can't finish the boss with only one hand playin. Also... I don't think it's a good idea if Miss Anderson finds out you will spend the night at a guy's place." Kristoff pointed out.

"Your uncle will be there too!"

"He was off again yesterday. That's why I can take a day off from school."

Anna pouted, "It's not fair! I can't hole up in dark place more than a day! I'm going insane." Anna refrained in using a 'C' word since Kristoff was there and perhaps more sensitive than ever. "Tell me, my logic advocate. What will you do if you were me?"

Kristoff reconsidering his options, "Well... there's a place. And a person. I bet the place is nice since the person is so nice to you."

Anna didn't like where his conversation was going, "what do you propose?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, not answering. He didn't have to, Anna should've known better.

"No way! I said that she is off to teacher's conference for 3 days! She won't be back today! Even if she does, I don't want to impose her place!"

"So, you prefer to hole up in this place which has no electricity and telephone reception?"

Anna went quiet.

"I thought so too. About her coming back schedule... I bet 50 bucks that she will race to Arendelle the moment the storm stopped."

The redhead was confused, "what? Why would she do that?"

"She is worried about you. If I were her I would be worry about my injured student who was left alone in her apartment in the middle of the storm too." Kristoff smiled.

"No, you wouldn't." Anna scoffed, throwing a pillow to his face.

"Maybe you're right, but Miss Anderson totally would."

"Shut up already!" Second pillow was about to fly when they both were interrupted with knocks from the front door.

"10 bucks that it's her!"

Anna rolled her eyes as she went to the door. She didn't agree with Kristoff's bet so she wouldn't lose 60 bucks in a day. A bit part of her wished for Kristoff's words to come true though.

"Anna..." Her biology teacher's figure greeted her the second Anna opened her door.

Damn there goes her 60 bucks.

"Elsa... I thought you are in Coro- hppf" The rest of her sentence was cut off when Elsa hugged her tightly.

Her teacher released her tight embrace on her student after a full minute. While in that full minute Anna was busy adjusting her racing heart and messy mind state. Somewhere between two jobs she couldn't hold back the flush that went explode on her freckled face. "Thank God! I'm so worried since you didn't pick up your phone."

"The telephone pole was struck by lightning." Kristoff decided to be Anna's representative since his friend seemed too busy to think.

"We know." Another voice that now finally Anna noticed. Behind Elsa, another figure was standing restlessly. It was Anna and Kristoff's English teacher. Miss Belle.

Anna had been used to with Elsa's abrupt visit and how the platinum blond teacher always met her in messy state, but Miss Belle was a different teacher. The second most gorgeous teacher in school (yes, Anna agreed about that notion) only saw her in English class where she had perfectly bathed and not looking like a mess and smelly after spending a stormy night in an apartment without electricity. Life was totally not fair while there two gorgeous women who were just spending time driving from Corona to Arendelle after the storm (it took 3 hours drive between Corona and Arendelle) looking so perfect without one strand hair out of its place.

If Anna's face was red, Miss Belle's surprising presence had made her face a tomato.

"Miss Belle." Anna's voice came a little hoarse.

"Good morning, Anna. Kristoff. Oh, and please call me Belle outside the school." The brunette teacher waved a little. It was known to everyone that Arendelle High English teacher, Miss Belle French was a high spirited, friendly, optimistic, and a little bit perky teacher. Those reasons also made the woman popular and well-liked by her students.

"Elsa insisted we have to go back the moment the storm lessens. She is worried about you and stubborn." She explained.

Kristoff was grinning ear to ear. He would be rich.

"Belle here is surprisingly a very talented driver. She drove through heavy traffic in speed record." Elsa added the information. By talented Elsa meant crazy. Elsa wouldn't believe Belle was merely an English teacher and not a NASCAR racer if she didn't go teaching at the same school as hers.

"Well, I have many skills."

That line sounded familiar and it reminded Elsa of a TV show that they three had watched week ago.

"I'm sorry but I can't invite you both in since the storm is happening inside as well." Anna said.

"What do you mean?"

"My apartment is a mess and has no electricity. A jungle with wi-fi is currently more preferable."

"Are you okay?" Elsa just had to make sure.

"I'm fine. We..." Anna threw a glance at Kristoff. "We are fine."

"Then I will help you pack up your things." Elsa said.

"Wait, what?"

"We are asking the guys from maintenance department on the way here. They said that it will take at least two days to fix the damaged electric line." Belle smiled although she also offered Anna a sympathize look.

"So, it would be better for you, for all of us if you stay at my place." Elsa continued. "Don't worry, my place is not a jungle but it has wi-fi."

Anna's jaw dropped. Her head whipped to Kristoff who only shrugged with huge grin still plastered on his annoying face. The guy mouthed '60 bucks' to her direction.

"But-" She didn't want to impose. She had to say that but again, her mind became a jumble. A thought of living under the same roof with her gorgeous biology teacher whom she just realized recently that she fell in love with made her speechless. She was alright with Elsa's frequent visit to her place but this... this one that was going to happen was completely different.

* * *

She pulled Kristoff to the bathroom area and locked the door. Elsa was in her room, packing her clothes and other necessities Anna would need during her stay. Belle was waiting in the living room while inspecting Anna's collection of trophies. While both teachers were preoccupied, she made time to snatch Kristoff from the kitchen and took him to the bathroom so they both could talk.

"Help me." Anna began helplessly.

"With what?" He asked with his mouth still full of cereals. Anna snatched him in the middle of breakfast.

"You can't let me agree to stay with Elsa for two days! Two days! It means I'm gonna spend the night with her too!"

"So?" He asked dumbly.

Anna wanted to punch him badly.

"So?! I barely keep myself together around her! You expect me to keep my cool and my hormonal self during my stay at her place? I'm screwed!"

"Hey, calm down. You are exaggerating."

"I'm not! This is all your fault!" She shrieked.

"What? How all of this is my fault?"

"You said all of this going to happen and it DOES! You and your damn mouth!" The younger redhead smacked Kristoff's arm with her good hand.

"Hey, don't blame me that I'm a love expert. You owe me 60 bucks by the way."

Anna snorted.

"Hey, here... listen to me." Now Kristoff had finished chewing his breakfast and swallowed it he talked normally. "Listen to me, Anna. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. Now you and her are a student and a teacher who are under special circumstance that you need her help and she needs to responsible of her accident. It's normal and it's okay. If you think you are going to lose control of yourself, call me. I will help. I promise. No matter how deep the shits you are going into, I promise I will pull you out of there. So, freak out later, okay? Breath."

Anna did as she was told to. Her best friend had a point. Keep calm freak out later, she had Kristoff as a safety net.

* * *

Few minutes later Elsa had finished packing Anna's things. She found the redhead girl in the kitchen together with Kristoff and Belle. Elsa walked in as she gave a look to the English teacher like a cue. It was a code that both women had every time one of them needed help. Belle understood it immediately.

"I'm curious with your collection of trophies. Anna, can you tell me about them while showing them to me? Perhaps it can be a theme for your replacement assignment for the days you're away from school." Belle dragged the clueless redhead from her seat toward the living room area, leaving both Elsa and Kristoff together.

"Miss Anderson." Kristoff gave a polite nod.

"You know that you can call me Elsa, right?"

"No, I didn't. But now I do." He smiled. "What is it? I caught your eye winking to Miss Belle earlier."

"You are pretty sharp for a guy."

He chuckled, "I'm a love expert and if you are a love expert, women are subjects to follow through."

Elsa smiled. She had a high opinion about the boy in front of her. He was more mature than the average high school boys in the school. Despite his big posture and rough words, the boy was gentle and friendly. It was not a surprise that the guy had been best friend with Anna. Elsa trusted him but sometimes, somehow they both created a chemistry sphere that made some people assume they were more than friends.

"You've kept her company yesterday, thank you."

"I'll do it without being asked you know."

"No, I didn't. But now I do." Elsa repeated the words Kristoff had been used on her.

They both shared a knowing smile.

"How is she, actually?" Elsa started. She knew that the best person who knew Anna Summers well enough was Kristoff Bjorgmann.

"Like usual. Insisting she is fine while she is not. It's just her trait to deal with her own crap without bothering others or giving others to help."

"... But you help her." Elsa half guessed.

"After countless times of trial and errors. We help each other. But if we sum up all the years we've been through, she is the one who gives more."

Elsa smiled understandingly. "I see... well, I want to help her too. Anna is a bright, nice, and amazing girl. I do not wish to turn and read all of her pages. It's enough if she let me to understand her." There were more than that of Anna she could've said but so far those were things she thought would be safe to be shared with Anna's best friend.

For the first time Elsa witnessed how the blond boy looked like if his face turned serious.

"I understand about you want to help her. But, why? Why do you want to _know_ Anna more?"

Why indeed. Elsa didn't know too but the guy needed an answer and Elsa felt like she was faced with a question from her students about biology matter.

Except that Kristoff wasn't asking about animal's digestion system.

So would it be okay if she admitted that she didn't know?

Her long silence had been enough to answer his question since Kristoff got up from his stool and crossed both his arms on his chest.

"... Then don't be surprised if Anna gives you broken words from her ripped pages. That's Anna will do to you."

Then he left.

It would be okay if she didn't understand. _Right?_

* * *

After dropping Kristoff home and gave Miss Belle a ride to school, Elsa's blue prius went ahead to northern part of the Arendelle. The car slowed when it reached a housing complex called 'Northern Hill' housing. Anna knew of the neighborhood but wasn't familiar with it. For all she knew about the Northern Hill that it was a complex where mostly very important and freakily rich people of Arendelle lived.

Then the car came to a halt in front of a nice looking house. To put it as simply nice was an understatement. What Anna can conclude from the sight of Elsa's residence was that her biology teacher was actually a very rich woman.

"Is this your house?"

Elsa took three seconds to answer, "Uhm... In Arendelle, yes. My parents stay at our place in Northern Mountain."

Anna laughed, thinking that Elsa was joking. Northern Hill was a miniature of the Northern Mountain. At there, hundred feet above sea level, there built only castles that were owned by royals of Arendelle. Living in Northern Mountain meant that the family had royal blood line and descendant of the previous kings, queens, and other royals.

But now observing Elsa's unreadable expression, Anna would think twice about Elsa was joking. If Elsa was a royal bloodline then it would explain about her elegance and her expertise in using fork and knife every time they were eating together.

"I will take your things, you can go inside first." Elsa said after she helped Anna with her seatbelt (Anna could take off the seatbelt by herself though).

Anna's impression of Elsa's courtyard was that it was huge. Anna could play mini soccer game with her other 10 friends and wouldn't need to worry for breaking nearby glass.

When she stepped inside Elsa's house her first impression was blue.

Ice blue and cold chill.

Anna shivered. She was wondering where the thermostat was.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, standing behind her with Anna's backpack and duffle bag.

"It's okay. It's cool...?" Anna hoped Elsa would catch her meaning.

Elsa blinked, "Ah... I'm sorry. I will adjust the temperature. I like cold and it's like a habit to keep the temperature like this." Elsa led both of them to the family room which was twice bigger than Anna's living room and bedroom combined.

Second impression Anna had of Elsa's house was some pictures, figures, statues, posters, graphics, even accessories of snowman, snowflakes, and simply ice blocks were all over the place.

The woman took the Ice Queen role too seriously. Anna thought.

Anna was going to stay in Ice Queen's lair. The nice and gorgeous Ice Queen who was also her teacher. So far, it was cool (pun intended).

* * *

Then Elsa helped Anna getting settle in the guest room. Anna wondered about how many rooms existed inside the house. So far Anna had seen Elsa's driveway (which three cars could be parked; a sedan, a SUV, and perhaps a double-decker bus), Elsa's courtyard, Elsa's family room (which surprisingly had collection of various kinds of game consoles), Elsa's kitchen, and the guest room. The room Anna was going to stay was a bed room with a queen sized bed, bathroom, and a wardrobe to Narnia.

Anna had to ask to Elsa three times to make sure that the room wasn't the master bedroom.

"My room is just upstairs. If you need me..."

"Do I chime a bell?"

Elsa looked amused, "No, bell's chime sounds not so loud. You can call me through the intercom. It connects to my room and my study. There is one in the bathroom also."

Anna saw the device and whistled, "Wow, when you have time to prepare all of this?"

"Less than a day. I called Oaken on my way to Arendelle to install all of this today." Elsa replied.

Anna hadn't expected such an honest answer. So, Elsa had prepared everything and planned everything far ahead. Her teacher was the type who brought a biology journal book with her while supervising her bath. Yup, Anna shouldn't be surprised.

"Wow, uhm... thank you. What else Oaken has installed in your house today?" The intercom was a tip of iceberg, somehow Anna knew that.

Elsa smiled, a smug one. Anna didn't mind since the woman was still beautiful. "Follow me."

They both passed through the family room and the kitchen. There was one door in the kitchen that Anna was sure connected the house and the backyard.

Elsa Anderson had a basketball court on her backyard.

Anna gasped, "Holy- Awesome!" The redhead cheered.

"Northern Hill has a golf field, four tennis courts, two fitness centers, a swimming pool, and a soccer field. It has no basketball court yet. The nearest basketball court was thirty minutes drive by car... I know that you want to play when you have time... so..."

"So you make me a basketball court?" Anna finished Elsa's sentence.

"What I did is just bought two basketball rings from Oaken." Elsa explained.

Anna raised an eyebrow, daring Elsa to lie.

"Alright, perhaps I also asked him to pave the yard."

"Aha! Got ya! Let me tell you that snowman picture on the ring board is a nice touch." Anna grinned.

"Well, Oaken said that you can aim for his carrot nose for better accuracy so the ball would hoop in easily."

"... I know that I should've felt bad for you to go all the way doing all of these for me but... this is the first time that someone doing the most awesome and coolest thing for me..."

Anna noticed how Elsa's eyes and expression turned from unreadable to unsure and to worry.

"Thank you." Anna said softly. She went to hug her teacher. It was her other option aside pulled the older woman in and kissed her.

The worry was replaced by relief and then sincere smile (the way Anna totally loved).

Anna fell a little bit more for Elsa. If she had been in deep shit now she was in deeper shit. She didn't care. It wouldn't be her first experience in falling.

"Do you want to play basketball?"

.

.

* * *

 **I know, if it's winter season, they will build a snowman.**

 **They live together and getting touchy. That's progress, no?**

 **Anyway check out my new one-shot 'Delivery Girl' if you like pizza.**


	9. Kiss

**A bit shorter but necessary :P**

 **More than a hundred follows! *Rolling in the floor flattered.**

.

.

* * *

Elsa refused to play with her as the older woman reasoned that she had to prepare for lunch. Anna knew that Elsa didn't really like playing basketball with her. Last time she had the blond teacher to play, she had to take the biology journal of hers as hostage. Now that she didn't have anything to hold as leverage, the redhead threw Elsa her best puppy eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look." Elsa took a step back, trying to dodge the puppy eyes beam from the redhead student.

"Playing alone is no fun. Come on Elsa, the sky is awake!"

"It's in the middle of the day, it's more like the hot sun is shining brightly."

Anna looked up to the blue sky above them. It's a perfect day to play outside. The redhead grabbed her ball and threw it to the older blond's direction. "Elsa, catch!"

Elsa dodged the ball barely.

"Really? It's a basket ball. You are supposed to catch it!" Meanwhile the ball was bouncing toward the grassy part on the side of the backyard.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No, Anna. I don't want to play no matter how many times you throw that ball at my face."

With that, Anna's shoulder went slump as she was facing away to retrieve the ball. The orange ball had rolled behind the bushes, Anna had to crouch and fighting the tiny leaves and branches to get the ball.

Elsa saw Anna with the ball a minute later. The girl was stomping and had a big pout on her face. She was muttering things about perfect day and new brand court but she had to play alone.

"Alright! You win. Give me a minute and I will play with you." Elsa finally gave in.

Anna turned her face to Elsa, half smirking, "Really?!" If puppy eyes didn't work, Anna's next strategy was sulking. It seemed to show a result.

"I'm going to apply some sunscreen first."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "this is not a beach in summer, Elsa."

"I know. I just hate... heat."

 _This woman is indeed taking the role of Ice Queen very seriously_. Anna thought.

* * *

"Shoot'em in their head!" Anna gestured wildly at the screen.

After exhausting (according to Elsa) thirty minutes playing basketball at the backyard, Elsa decided to cut the game short and had lunch. Anna went directly to the family room where Elsa's plasma TV and collection of consoles were staying untouched and lonely (according to Anna).

It was surprising to find out that her biology teacher had almost complete set of cool games. They were brand new video games and brand new consoles.

"Lunch is ready." Elsa informed her.

"Hey, do you mind if we play this game?" The redhead pushed a game with horrifying zombie graphic on its cover.

Elsa winced, not because it was a terrifying picture, but at the prospect of getting trapped on another game with the redhead student.

"I don't mind if _you_ play that game. But let's eat first." Elsa was about to walk back to the kitchen when Anna's hand grabbed her hem of shirt.

"Elsa! I can't play! This game needs to be played with two hands on the stick. See? My left hand can only move the character around. I have to kill the zombies not run and hide waiting for absolute demise!"

Elsa blinked, her gaze went to the video game and then to Anna's face. "I have no idea what's interesting from shooting the undead with scary face in a video game."

"The shooting the undead with scary face part is interesting to many gamers." Anna grinned.

Elsa seemed to consider her options (if she had any), "... Alright. But let's eat first and you have to finish your homework after playing."

They made a deal and now both women settled on Elsa's couch while the blond teacher was holding the game stick and the younger redhead was navigating through the game.

"Left... left, your left there is an item." So far they had defeated one boss and gathered a lot of items. Anna had to admit that her teacher was rather good in playing and shooting the zombies. The problem was Elsa's style in playing the game. Elsa was a perfectionist and it amused Anna how her teacher would groan every time she missed a target or stumbling to a trap. If they didn't get a perfect score, Elsa would make an analysis to where she had been failed and insisted to retry the game.

"It's just a game." Anna said when they had to re-try the level for third time just because Elsa's grade rank on the level was B. "It's a good rank."

"You said you got A rank."

"Well... I am an experienced gamer. It's your first time and that rank is awesome, you know."

Anna noticed Elsa's frown as the blond was trying to concentrate in killing as many zombies as possible. Her teacher was stubborn, Anna somehow knew it but she just found out that Elsa also had competitive streak. It wouldn't surprise her.

"Well, now you must agree that shooting the undead is interesting."

Elsa slew a zombie with a machete and maneuvered to the other side, "perhaps... but the idea of the world's end with biological weapon of a virus that makes dead people looking... stupid like this..." She threw a grenade, "... is still silly."

"Tell me. What will you do if silly situation like this game comes up?" Watching the graphic in the game using Elsa's plasma TV gave more clear effect. The double stereo would make the creepy sounds of zombies looked and sounded real.

"The probability of situation like this is happening in real life is small..." Now Elsa was using her rifle. The woman had collected so many items that made Anna wonder how. "But if zombie apocalypse is happening... I wouldn't go shooting them like this game. There were no items to loot, no cartridge or medical kit lying around on the ground, possibility to survive the world which had gone into madness is almost zero." Then a loud bang happened which had startled both. It seemed that Elsa had managed to destroy the nest by setting some explosives.

"Wow. You are a teacher yet you give a silly video game some serious thought."

"Well, I want to get an A rank." Elsa shrugged.

"Almost zero possibility sounds challenging...do you believe to the impossible?" Anna quietly asked.

"There's nothing impossible."

"Really? Even if it's a nonsense idea like supernatural thingy or magic?"

Elsa paused on the game and properly facing her student beside her. "They are science that we don't understand yet. People tend to dislike something they don't understand and categorize them into weird section while the truth is they are as real as our existence."

Anna gave Elsa's words a lot of thoughts. People indeed dislike and often feared at something they yet to understand. Perhaps because it was the easy way to any explanation and way better than admit their unknowingness.

"Wow, you make me smarter."

Elsa smiled, "I am _your_ teacher."

Anna didn't need a reminder for that.

* * *

Elsa put a small mountain of notes and books on the coffee table with a loud thud.

"What is that? New series of journals?"

"No... These are all purely your study and homework." Elsa replied.

Anna went pale, "my WHAT?!"

"You have to catch up with your studies somehow. Now I have gathered some materials from your lecturers as they are kindly enough to give you replacement assignment for helping with your credits."

Anna sometimes forgot that she had to study. She wanted to forget school for awhile and now the result of her wish had been catching up.

"I can't write. My right hand is useless..."

"That's why I will help. Here. You read and answer, I will jot down whatever you say."

"What if I have no idea with the answer?"

"I will leave them blank. I can't do your homework for you, Anna. It's cheating."

A tiny part of her had wished that her teacher would have been doing her homework. Apparently there were things that still impossible.

"Let's start with English. Belle gave you easy assignment..."

And then they both were studying (Elsa doing the writing and a bit of lecturing) until the sky turned dark.

* * *

The deal if you were staying at a teacher's place was how horribly early the morning began. Elsa woke her up at 5 o'clock in the morning. The redhead went berserk when she saw the time.

"What's your damage?! It's still 5!" Anna curled back beneath the blanket.

"It's already 5 past 10." Elsa corrected her. "I will forgive your cranky behavior given that you have been studying all night yesterday."

"Exactly! I need my beauty sleep so that I won't be an evil individual in the morning."

"Beauty sleep like sleeping beauty?" Elsa was wandering around her room. It seemed that the older blond was running a bath for her judging by the sound of running water.

"I don't sleep beauty." Anna pointed out her messy hair which resembled a lion's mane.

"Do I need to kiss you to wake you up?"

It was supposed to be a simple tease, a joke, a retort from her teacher. But Anna didn't know how to respond on that.

They both fell to awkward silence.

Elsa seemed to notice the shift on the atmosphere due to her comment as she quietly excused herself from Anna's room.

It was no way to go back to sleep after that.

* * *

The weird atmosphere continued to play in the air in breakfast and in the car when they were heading toward the school. Anna tried to occupy her mind as she was giving her focus more than necessary to the snowman figure on Elsa's dashboard. Inside her head she was having conversation with the white little figure.

Kiss. Elsa had teased her about a kiss. Even if it was not serious, an idea of kiss and Elsa in same sentence had messed with Anna's head. She was trying to hard not to think about the woman who was driving beside her. The redhead couldn't help it.

Now she noticed even small things about her biology teacher. It was like how suddenly Anna completely aware about Elsa's shampoo which had lavender scent or how her teacher would glance occasionally to the rear mirror on Anna's side to check on her. Elsa had been four times looking like she wanted to say something but then bit her lip. Or how Elsa's lips were unusually a darling red and inviting today.

Anna had to stop thinking and focused on something else instead. If only there was any better distraction than her biology teacher who was very attractively driving... _stop it, Anna. This is Elsa's fault. Why she had to make unnecessary joke that not even funny._

The moment they arrived and Elsa's blue prius parked on the teacher's parking lot area, Elsa became the first to break the icy silence between them.

"So... I see you at lunch?" They both were agreeing to meet and finish Anna's homework on lunch break as it was the only free time Elsa had at the day.

"... Uhm, yeah. I will drop by at the gym to meet a friend first though..." Anna's mind went to Merida's text that was sent last night. The text contained simply request to meet at the gym today. The matter couldn't be discussed through the phone. "Bye!"

Anna bolted out from the car beating Elsa who was about to help her out of the seat belt.

* * *

Anna couldn't find Kristoff at school today. The girl assumed that his bike was sick again and his uncle was away for another business trip so that the guy preferred to stay at home mending his bike. Kristoff had been weird since yesterday. Usually the guy would be very eager to text and ask her about her situation with the Ice Queen. However after yesterday, it was like he didn't care.

Anna was mad as she needed her best friend now than ever. However, looking back in past week, Kristoff had done so much for her (the guy practically walked through the storm to keep her company) and Anna couldn't push it if he wanted some space with his bike.

So, she walked along the hallway, passing the science department and kept walking until she reached the gym. It was wise to not let Merida wait. The fiery hot blooded girl would seek troublesome things to occupy her time while she waited.

"Anna!" Merida sat on the first row bleacher was waving at her. She didn't come alone.

As she reached their place, Merida gave her a chocolate, "here for lunch."

Anna didn't like how Merida suddenly threw her an offering. The chocolate seemed yummy and expensive. There was always a catch.

"Who is this?" Anna nodded to the girl beside Merida.

"You forget Punzie?"

Anna's eyes went wide. In front of her was a girl with short brunette hair. She knew the girl named Punzie and she had a very long shiny blond hair.

"Punzie the roommate?" Anna tried. Punzie or Rapunzel was Merida's roommate in Arendelle dormitory. She was a senior like Merida and had been a roommate with the fiery head lass since a year ago. The girl was quiet but when Anna had come to know the girl better, she was actually very loud and crazy.

"Yeah, I cut them off and dye it." Rapunzel helped to explain about her change of appearance.

"But you never cut your hair since you were born!" Anna recalled Merida's story about the girl's hair story.

"She broke up and she is grieving." Merida, the ever cut it short girl spoke up. "Anyway... she needs your help."

Anna blinked. She knew there was a catch.

Merida turned to her roommate and talked with quiet tone. Merida's quiet tone wasn't very subtle as Anna could also hear it.

"How is it? She has straight red hair, charming eyes, and she is not me."

Anna didn't understand Merida's words but Rapunzel's gaze then fell on her like she was assessing a value of something.

"What are you two talking about?"

Rapunzel took a deep breath, her eyes were full of determination, "I guess she will do."

Merida smiled, not her usual big smirk or smug one but more like a sympathetic one.

"Forgive me Anna. I know that no amount of chocolate would repay for this kind of favor."

Meanwhile, Anna noticed that Elsa was entering the gym, waving at her direction. It seemed that she was overdue with her appointment to finish her homework.

"What were you talking about?" Anna didn't quite listening as she was too distracted.

Anna had no chance to wonder when she felt a pull on her shirt. Her mind went blank.

The next second her common sense was back, she found Rapunzel was kissing her. On her lips.

 _Oh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _If you have time check out my new one-shot "The winter girl in Summer Dress". It's a different genre as I am experimenting._**

 ** _It will be more serious after this one. Well, leave me a review if this chapter has made you smile or grin or chuckle or frustrated. Whatever hahahaha_**


	10. Rejection and Realization

_**Do you remember when this story getting**_ _ **daily**_ _ **updates?**_

 _ **Yeah, me neither.**_

* * *

 _Previously on Fall and Crash..._

 _Anna had no chance to wonder when she felt a pull on her shirt. Her mind went blank._

 _The next second her common sense was back, she found Rapunzel was kissing her. On her lips._

 _Oh._

* * *

 _Shit_

The kiss was sloppy and wet.

 _Eww..._

She should've reacted faster the moment their lips met. It lasted more than a second and Anna could only manage a weak shove from her capable hand to push Rapunzel away. Fortunately, Merida took her cue and helped her to separate them from each other.

"What the hell you think you're doing!" Anna blurted out once she regained her breath and all her common sense.

Rapunzel flinched; she threw a panic glance to the other redhead.

"We can explain." Merida sighed, holding both her hands up.

"You have three seconds before I straighten your hair up!" Anna threatened the redhead captain. Everyone knew that two things that Merida afraid the most were her mother and hair straightener. The girl scared of everything straight. Some were joking about how Merida's source of strength was from her fiery curly-untamed hair.

"Don't you dare!"

"Try me!" Anna shot back.

"Stop it both of you!" The only brunette in the group joined in. It was about time since the girl was the one who had started randomly kissing her.

Anna shifted her gaze or rather half glaring at Rapunzel.

"I was just looking for the red-hair girl from last night! Certainly she isn't you since your kiss sucks." The last part came a bit as a whisper.

Anna's glare turned into puzzled expression.

Merida sighed, "I'm sorry, Anna. It's my suggestion that she did that to you. Last night at Aurora's party, Punzie met a girl -a redhead with charming eyes who is obviously not me- and that girl kissed Punzie while she was heavily drunk. This blond _lass_ here- I mean, brunette... whatever you are forever blond... believes that the kiss was a true love's kiss." Merida snickered at this part. "So since that night she has been restlessly living a stressful day while struggling with her sexuality. One kiss apparently has turned this brunette- I mean blond, gay."

Anna raised an eyebrow, Merida surely had a perk in explaining something. No wonder that people were always looking forward for Merida's class power point presentation. She heard that it has been hilariously educating.

"So... you kissed me because..."

"Well... there aren't that many redhead girls with charming blue eyes in this school. So I told her to take her chances. First with you."

Anna huffed. She wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or a ridiculous insult. Gave it to Merida to turn everything crazy. "Isn't she dating that Flynn guy?"

"... She broke up with him and cut her hair into like this... exactly after the kiss. In one day."

Now Anna became speechless. She wanted to be angry but she didn't have a heart to yell at the girl who had been through so much in a day. Perhaps she would yell to Merida later, after this school.

Talking about school...

Anna slowly turned her head. She recalled that Elsa was walking in when Rapunzel had pulled her in and kissed her.

Elsa was there, standing with both arms folded in front of her chest.

The blond biology teacher cleared her throat, faking a cough to get the three girls's attention.

 _Oh crap_. Anna thought.

"Oh holy fucking shit!" Merida voiced in Anna's thought with more colorful version.

"Oh my dear God..." Rapunzel followed with more polite version. "Good af-afternoon, Miss Anderson." Anna had to applaud Rapunzel since the girl was brave enough to speak first to Elsa.

Anna felt sudden chill.

"Good afternoon, Miss White, Miss Dunbroch, and... Miss Summers." Elsa said Anna's name with a slight hiss.

It was cold literally and metaphorically.

"... I couldn't help it but ran into Miss White's Public Display of Affection to Miss Summers earlier."

Merida snorted. Anna glared at her senior captain. _Seriously. Public Display of Affection_?

"...Ah." Rapunzel stammered. Like before, the girl was looking at Merida for help.

It looked like the fiery red-hair captain was a coward as she took a step away from her roommate.

"It's alright, Miss White. It doesn't concern me about your business or your love life. I'm here because Miss Summers is late to attend her appointment in my office." Now Elsa rested her gaze on fidgeting Anna. The younger redhead immediately bowed her head to avoid the Ice Queen's gaze.

Yes, Ice Queen. Elsa's smile right now was the kind of smile she did every time they dissected frogs together in lab or that time when the woman grabbed Coach Weselton's arm...

Anna shuddered a little.

Rapunzel nodded fast. Too fast that Anna worried that the girl's head would fall off from her neck. "I understand Miss Anderson... I have finished with Anna." Rapunzel pushed Anna's back toward the biology teacher rather clumsily. It took Anna by surprise as the redhead student stumbled forward.

She collided with Elsa and her teacher caught her in time before she kissed the floor. She thought she had done her kissing (or getting kissed) portion for the day.

"You alright?" Elsa asked surprisingly softly.

Anna nodded. She thought that her teacher was furious or something. But why would Elsa be angry to her? The woman didn't have any reason to be mad. _Right?_

"If this helps you, Miss White... Anna has been staying at my place since yesterday. She didn't go to any party as far as I know. You may try a glee club. There is another redhead girl with charming blue eyes too... also..." Elsa approached Rapunzel and bent a little so that she could whisper something on the brunette's ear. Anna felt dé jàvu all over again with Elsa's whispering action to people. Anna observed how Rapunzel's face turned into twenty shades of red the moment Elsa had done whispering to her. Elsa smiled before she turned her body and led Anna exit the gym.

Leaving both Merida and Rapunzel flabbergasted.

"What she whispered about?" Merida curiously asked.

"... Uhm, she said that I was wrong about Anna."

"About what?"

Rpaunzel shrugged. "I can't tell you. I still want to live."

Merida narrowed her eyes. She hated that now her roommate had a secret.

"Anyway, did you hear what Miss Anderson just said earlier?" Rapunzel turned to her roommate.

"Of course! She calls Anna by the name and they two apparently are living together." Merida shook her head, trying to process the information.

"Not that, silly! Miss Anderson said that we should check the glee club! There is only one girl with red hair there! The girl with titled 'Lorelai'!"

Yup, they both weren't paying attention at the same event.

.

* * *

.

"... Uhm, Elsa?" Anna called her from across the desk. They settled in Elsa's office and Anna had been doing her homework in silence. Anna was typing up her answer sheet in the computer so that Elsa didn't have to write on Anna's behalf.

Elsa glanced up, "we are in school." It was a reminder.

"I'm sorry... Miss Anderson? I don't understand this problem here." Anna tried, hopefully that Elsa would start to talk to her. It didn't have to be a cheerful conversation, it could be a math topic or biology or even frog's intestines. It just dawned into her that Elsa's silence had been burdening her mind and the heavy atmosphere between her was something she couldn't stand anymore.

"You should do your homework by yourself." Elsa simply replied with unreadable expression. Half a second later, Elsa turned to her work. She was grading the last week's test.

"I know. Well... I'm dumb at math and biology..." Anna continued.

Anna heard Elsa's sigh and she watched the older woman put her red pen down. "Show me the problem."

Anna grinned. "Here. The formula is really complicated."

Elsa took her time to read Anna's paper meanwhile Anna was carefully observing her biology teacher's movement. Strangely her eyes couldn't stay away from Elsa's lips.

Anna blinked. She was not a hormonal teenage boy, she had to stop. She was a hormonal teenage girl though with a heavy crush on her own teacher who was currently sitting before her in a closed private little office. _Still_ , she had to stop.

"Use this formula here, put the variable and you can calculate..." Elsa explained.

Anna couldn't concentrate at all.

She would fail math anyway. Why she should care now.

"Miss Summers?"

Anna broke out from her haze, "... Ah, sorry. It's... weird that you call me 'Miss Summers' again."

"We are in school, so-"

"I know." Anna cut in. "It's just that... I like you calling my name and I guess I'm used to that. So that whenever you call me 'Miss Summers' I have this feeling that you are mad at me." Anna let out a nervous chuckle.

Elsa smiled. Anna so badly wanted to kiss that smile.

"Anna... I'm not angry or mad." Elsa said softly.

Anna believed her. "Okay... that's cool. Alright. You don't have any reason to be mad anyway."

So the redhead was back doing her small pile mountain of homework.

"... arrggh! It has been bothering me!" Anna groaned.

"What is it?"

"I'm curious about the thing you whispered about to Rapunzel! What did you say?"

Elsa's hand paused halfway while she was writing a B mark on grading paper.

"It's nothing." She answered.

"If it's nothing then you can tell me."

Elsa leaned back on her chair. Her eyes were darting every spots on her office. Everywhere but to certain redhead in front of her.

"How about I will tell you once you finish your homework?"

"What?!" Anna shrieked. "Nooo, Elsa! These things will need a year and half to be finished by myself." Anna knew she was exaggerating but the papers were too much to be done in a day time.

"I will tell you when you've done with your homework." Her tone was final.

.

* * *

.

After school, Merida was greeted by a hug once she stepped into her dorm room.

"Thank you, _lass_... because of you, I've found my true love." Rapunzel said with her sparkling eyes and thousand watt smiles. Rapunzel's true love was the girl in Glee club that went by with 'Lorelai'. Apparently the mystery red girl had seducing sexy voice like mermaids.

"Nope. Release me at once." The fiery redhead shook her whole body like she was getting rid of a leech on her body.

"So... what do I do to thank you?"

The basketball captain senior seemed to pondering her options.

"How about you tell me about that secret whisper with Miss Anderson?"

Rapunzel went pale.

* * *

.

Anna kept working on her homework even after school had finished. The girl even brought the materials and did it in the car, on the way home.

"You really intend to finish all of them today?" Elsa asked on the driver's seat.

"Yeah. I will make you tell me about things you said to Rapunzel." Anna's brows furrowed and then continued typing.

"You'll be dizzy if you keep staring at that in a moving car."

Anna huffed, "you tell me... alright. Perhaps I will continue this at home."

When Anna closed her laptop like Elsa had wished her to, the older woman smiled.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"... I don't know. Well, perhaps I'm curious because I never see Punzie's face turns that red before."

Elsa slowed the car as it exited the high way. Then the car stopped on the side of the street, exactly in front of small convenience store. Elsa put both the blinks on.

"Do you want to buy something?" The redhead looked sideways to the store.

"... She was wrong about you." Elsa said softly.

"Huh?" Anna's head turned. "What did you say?"

Elsa decided that it was better to tell Anna the truth now than later. Having the girl doing the homework even inside the car was a brilliant idea. However, it wasn't enough to keep Anna's curiosity away.

"Miss White was wrong about you. That's the words I whispered about."

"Wrong about what?"

"She said that you are... not good in kissing."

"She said I'm suck." Anna gritted her teeth.

"Well, she was wrong."

"... Excuse me?"

"You are not exceptionally good but you kiss not sloppily like she did..."

"Wait, Elsa-"

"Yes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you want to know?"

"Yeah, but how..." Anna's face went red. Elsa noticed how the crimson color spread from her student's ear and then to her cheeks.

"... Remember when you went drunk and I had to pick you up at Kristoff's place?"

Anna nodded. It took 10 seconds for the younger girl until complete realization came into her mind. Meanwhile Elsa was watching the event with amused expression.

"Oh my God... I didn't...! Did I?" The confused and flustering expression now turned into panic.

"Yes, Anna. You did kiss me that night." Elsa said calmly. It worried her that now the panic in Anna's eyes had turned into fear.

Then the girl bolted out from the car.

.

* * *

.

"She said WHAT?! Anna kissed Miss mppphh-" Merida shouted but then Rapunzel's hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Yes. That happened apparently. Shut your mouth. I am taking her class this semester; I want to get an A."

Merida stared at her roommate with disbelieving look, "Punzie! That's not the point! You always get the wrong point!"

Rapunzel seemed slightly hurt. "What do you mean?"

"For someone who just found her true love you are irritably slow!"

"My true love has nothing to do in this!"

Merida sighed. She put her schoolbag away before she completely threw herself on to the bed.

"You see Anna every time Miss Anderson is around right? Even idiot like you can pick up the meaning of starry eyes like Anna has nowadays."

"Well, the rumor said that she saved Miss Anderson because she fell in love with the Ice Queen the moment she puked on her."

Merida nodded, "I always believe in rumor. They ring with truths. Rumors are lesson."

Rapunzel covered her own mouth, hiding her wide grin.

"It has been clear that Anna likes the Ice Queen Biology teacher. However I always wonder what Miss Anderson is thinking about Anna. They both seem close after the accident."

"Well, Miss Anderson simply feels responsible... doesn't she?"

"She has done so much for Anna. It won't be just because guilt and responsibility don't you think?" Merida scooted aside to make a room so Rapunzel would sit beside her. "Today too... it's just so strange that she has said those things especially to you who just kissed Anna in front of her."

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah. I thought she was going to poke me with an ice pick or something. I felt so cold that time."

"Miss Anderson is jealous of you." Merida concluded.

Rapunzel laughed. "That's ridiculous Mer! Miss Anderson is a teacher. She can't love her students like that!"

Merida didn't laugh with her roommate. "Exactly."

.

* * *

.

"ANNA!" Elsa followed Anna's suit. She quickly jumped out from the car and chased the redhead. Elsa had no idea that the redhead student had a pair of fast feet. She was wearing high heels and at this rate, she couldn't keep up with Anna.

So Elsa took off her heels before they made her fell on her ass.

"ANNA! Wait!" The girl now was only few steps away from her. The girl took a turn from the crowded pedestrian street to the nearby quieter park. The sun was almost set that now there was only couple of people who were on their way home.

"Anna, stop right now!" Elsa shouted. The blond teacher was considering tackling the younger girl to the ground like a linebacker but then decided not to because Anna still had a broken arm. That was certainly not a good idea.

"Damn it!" Elsa cursed out loud when her foot stepped onto something yuck and slimy. Elsa could only pray that it was a mud.

That made Anna halted her steps. "Elsa, you cursed." Anna was now facing her. She had the astonished look in her eyes. That kind the kids had when she found other people did very bizarre things. For example, build a spaceship to mars. In Anna's case, the look was because she heard her teacher saying bad word.

"I think I step on something." Elsa winced.

Anna looked down onto Elsa's feet. "It's mud."

Elsa thanked all of holy deities above.

"Anna, listen to me. You can't just run away like that!"

"I kissed you! You are my teacher. I don't want to get detention for that." Anna reasoned, half joking. However Elsa saw fear and uncertainty in the girl's eyes. Not the kind of fear that kids had every time they were witnessing something scary. It was fear of self. Elsa thought that right now Anna was scared of what she herself would or should do.

"No one gets any detention. Listen to me." Elsa carefully reached for Anna's casted arm. Whatever she was about to say, she had to proceed carefully, delicately.

"You were drunk that night. It was alright that sometimes you did crazy thing when you're drunk. You won't believe me of list of things I've done in the past just because I went drunk." Elsa offered a reassuring smile.

Anna looked down. The girl's gaze still fixed on Elsa's mud-covered feet.

"What if... I'm not drunk?"

"Anna?"

"What if I'm not drunk and I still want to kiss you?"

Elsa's jaw dropped. "What? Anna-"

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, cutting in.

"We are not in school." Anna continued. "We are miles away from school. You are not my teacher here. You are just Elsa. A woman who is running barefoot stepping into mud to chase me. You are not my teacher here! Can I kiss you?" The last sentence came out as desperate plea.

Elsa had no time to register every emotion that came flooding her mind and heart. _No._

 _Conceal._

Anna went to kiss her.

But Elsa couldn't. This time was different. Anna was sober and very consciously about to kiss her.

 _Conceal._

So Elsa stopped Anna when their lips were only a breath away.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I can't. We can't."

 _Conceal. Don't feel._

Elsa was sure that she heard something broke. Perhaps it was Anna's heart or perhaps it was hers.

.

.

* * *

 _ **I know but this story has to have angst in order to move on. I'm sorry (not really).**_

 _ **I'll give you a kiss if you leave a review. Or cookies. Take your pick :P**_


	11. Rejection and Realization (2)

**Author note that you need or don't need to read:**

 **First of all, thank you for your reviews, follows, and favs for this story. I'm touched.**

 **Yes, English isn't my first language (It's in my profile), forgive me. T hank you for my Beta, Aoi Hotaru who helps me to make this chapter more decent to read.**

 **In this chapter you will see a new revelation of Elsa. This is important. Therefore, while this chapter is short, it is very necessary.**

 **This chapter has angst. You will gasp, and get frustrated or annoyed, but you will not laugh (maybe you will; everyone's sense of humor is different, after all).**

.

.

Something broke, and it was the sky. A flash of lightning slipped through the crack of grey clouds, followed by roaring thunder.

They both flinched, but neither of them moved from their spots. Even if Anna wanted to, she couldn't. Elsa's strong hand had been gripping her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Oh perfect..." Anna muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"... Anna." Elsa's voice was calm, firm, the loudest and clearest thing Anna could comprehend despite the roaring thunder. "Please... don't runaway from me. I can't... but it doesn't mean that I will let you go here by yourself." Elsa knew that once she let Anna go, her chance to find the younger girl was almost none.

Anna's tears fell. Or perhaps they were raindrops; the redheaded student couldn't distinguish which was which anymore. "Let me go, Elsa..."

"No."

"You said you don't want me!" The dropping water then turned into a flowing river falling from the sky. Their clothes were soaked in seconds.

"I said I can't!"

"Oh, bullshit!" Anna had to scream her lungs out to match the sound of the heavy rain. They both did. Her body was squirming, struggling to get free.

"Anna! Please... let me at least take you home. Please?" the voice which had broken Anna's heart now begged desperately.

"What's your reason for doing that then? Guilt? Mere responsibility? Adult's conscience? Why you keep doing everything for me? Is it to make you feel better about yourself? News flash! You have cost me more than a broken arm!" She broke her heart, too.

Elsa bit her lip until it bled a little. The downpour didn't help their situation. She worried that Anna would catch a cold if they kept standing in the middle of rain. The redheaded girl could scream at her, curse at her, even throw sticks and stones at her to her heart's content... but they needed to move this argument somewhere else.

"ANNA! DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME!"

The curse had an effect on the redhead. It always stunned Anna every time her poised teacher did the cursing. Anna went quiet, and her eyes went wide.

"Let's go home first. You will get sick if we stay here..." Then the blond teacher tugged on Anna's shoulder gently and led the younger girl back to the car.

.

.

The drive back to Anna's apartment was uneventful. Elsa knew that her student would aggressively refuse to stay at her place tonight. She glanced worriedly at the girl in the passenger's seat.

"Anna... I'm sorry."

"Save it. You keep apologizing, but why is it that every time you apologize I'm the one who feels bad?" Anna sniffed.

Elsa noticed that Anna's nose had turned puffy red. She should run a bath for the girl once they arrive at Anna's apartment. Hopefully, the electricity was running again.

"Give me your phone." Palm up, the redheaded girl asked her teacher for her phone.

"What? Why?"

"I need to make a call. My phone is dead. The little crap couldn't even be water-proof for a minute."

Elsa handed hers over without arguing any further. Perhaps she would hand her wallet over, as well, if Anna had asked her to, considering the moment and the current mood.

"Hello, Kristoff?" Anna whispered despite the fact that Elsa could hear their conversation well. The blond teacher wanted to tune out Anna's voice to give the girl more privacy, but it was hard.

"Do you remember your promise? That you would help me, pull me out of whatever shit I got into, no matter how deep? I am like in shit as deep as the Atlantic right now. I need EVAC ASAP."

Then the redhead hung up and gave the device back to Elsa. "You don't have to stay with me anymore. I've called Kristoff."

"... Anna-"

"You said you can't... well, me, too. I can't. I need to breath or I guess you need to process, too, right? You are a very rational science teacher after all," Anna rambled.

The car slowed down and stopped right outside Anna's apartment. Out of the corner of Elsa's sight, she noticed Anna's shivering body. "You are cold. Promise me that you will go straight into a bath and change your clothes..." Elsa believed that now Anna was able to take a bath by herself, but she couldn't help but worry.

"I don't owe you anything. Not even a promise..." Anna struggled with her seatbelt. It was weird; usually she could take it off easily.

Elsa's hand joined in to help Anna. In a second she was released from the seatbelt.

"You should worry about yourself, Miss Anderson. You are wet, too."

Elsa smiled, pathetically. "The cold never bothers me, Anna."

Anna rolls her eyes. Of course. Her teacher was an Ice Queen after all.

With that, she slammed Elsa's car door shut and ran inside.

Elsa spotted Kristoff's bike parked in front, and she waited until the light in Anna's room turned on before continuing her drive back home.

.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked. The boy was standing restlessly in front of Anna's apartment door.

The question was only answered by the second wave of tears and sobs from Anna.

"Okay, alright. Calm down... you are completely soaked. Let's get in first."

After a series of towels, a change of clothes, and two glasses of cocoa, the redheaded student finally calmed down. She told Kristoff about her day, highlighting the recent confession which led to a pathetic rejection from her biology teacher.

"The problem is that... she seems very calm about all of this. I mean... I expected her to be a little surprised, panic, or even give a little scolding and maturity speech... but there was nothing. She just said that she can't and then begged me to let her take me home. What's that supposed to mean? While we were there, I was... hoping that I would get to sober kiss my teacher and she seemed like she wanted the kiss as much as I did, I swear it... but then she pulled away and the damn thunder became the cherry-on-top of my misery."

Kristoff listened intently, not daring to cut in or comment while Anna was pouring her heart out.

"What about you? You were gone for a full day when I needed you the most."

Kristoff smiled. The guy was bad at hiding his feelings, so when her best friend smiled, Anna knew that she was not the only person with a broken heart in the room.

"I visited Mulan today. It's her birthday." Kristoff shrugged.

Now that Kristoff mentioned it, Anna just noticing the guy's outfit. He barely took a shower in a week and then today he even let shampoo and perfume touch his body.

"I planned to surprise her. You know, with presents or perhaps a tour with my bike. I even was going to let her drive this time..."

"There was someone..." Anna guessed. "Mulan's fiancé? Who is he again? He had a Chinese name, too... Shang or something."

"No, not him," Kristoff sighed. "It was a girl. She was with a girl. The girl we all know about."

Anna's jaw dropped. "What?!" Anna wanted so badly to ask who that girl was but then she decided it was best not to know. Her crap tolerance had been overloaded.

"So then... we have a pity party or what?" Anna tried to cheer him up.

"I have no hope anymore in my case. Yours, on the other hand..."

Anna looked at her best friend weirdly, "I was just dumped."

"No. Miss Anderson didn't reject you, Anna. So far that I've been hearing your story... the woman has fallen in deep shit like you, too. Only that she reacts more maturely."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh, please explain how the fact that Elsa pulled away means that she didn't dump me."

Kristoff blinked, trying to find a way to explain. "I have to admit that her actions are so unpredictable most of the time..."

"To put it so mildly..." Anna plopped down onto her couch. She gathered all snacks and chocolates in one arm.

"After today... I guess it will be awkward with her from now on."

He sighed, "Don't worry. I promise I'll never leave you alone anymore. Now, pass me those chips."

.

* * *

.

Elsa was gathering her graded papers and some materials for today's class into a high pile when Belle appeared at her office's door. She had arrived at school early because of lack of sleep. Until her class began, she just needed to get herself busy with something.

"Good morning, Elsa. It's rare to see you here so early in the morning." Belle's residence was near the school. Besides, the young brunette teacher once had told Elsa that she loved to spend her time in the school library whenever she had spare time. Including at 7:00 in the morning.

"Good morning, Belle. Going to the library?"

"Yes. I'm dropping by to inform you that headmaster Kai said that he wants to talk to you at lunch today."

That was so out of the blue. Why didn't the principal just contact her through her phone instead of asking another teacher to relay the message?

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. It seems that he couldn't reach you yesterday."

Her phone was off last night. Apparently water had defeated the device. It was only back active this morning after Elsa dried the battery off with a hair dryer and some rice.

"Are you alright? Don't say that you actually didn't sleep last night." Belle gestured at the dark circle under Elsa's eyes.

"Okay, I won't."

Belle raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? What's the matter?"

Elsa couldn't talk to anyone in school about her problem. Even to Belle. It was too risky.

"Nothing. I'm fine. You said you are going to the library?" Elsa asked hopefully.

Belle got the cue that her friend wanted to dismiss the topic. "Yes... see you around then."

.

"Miss Anderson, please sit." Principal Kai, the headmaster of Arendelle High and the descendant of Arendelle's noble family knight, gestured to the empty antique chair by his desk.

"Is it going to be long, sir?" Elsa noticed Kai's grim expression.

Kai was a 62-year-old man who, despite his balding grey hair and countless wrinkles on his face, was still standing firmly with his back straight. The man bowed a little when Elsa walked in and took the seat that was meant for her.

"Lady Elsa, I-"

"Principal Kai... I use my father's family name for a reason. Please." Elsa almost gritted her teeth. She couldn't handle any more difficult situations or problems in her life right now.

"I understand, Miss Anderson. I apologize for my sudden call... but apparently there is a dire matter regarding you..."

Elsa's icy blue eyes hardened. It couldn't be...

"Some people talking... rumors."

"I thought that it had been established that I am not new as a subject of gossip or student rumors..."

The old man's expression then turned sad, "Yes... but this is different. This one is about you and a certain student... the one who saved you –God bless her heart and her quick reflexes- Miss Summers."

Elsa's hands balled into fists. She could handle this... conceal. "What does the rumor say?"

At first, principal Kai seemed hesitant to continue, "That you and Miss Summers have a relationship more than that of teacher and student..."

"Kai..." Now it wasn't principal Kai anymore. And the old headmaster knew what that meant.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Does this rumor have a name? The one who informed you, it's Coach Weselton, am I mistaken?"

Kai bowed, gaze down, "No, my Lady. You are not mistaken."

Elsa's blood boiled.

Conceal.

Oh, fuck it. Her dam broke. No one should mess with Anna and Weselton should have known better than anyone else.

"Issue his early retirement immediately. Arendelle High will hire a younger and more experienced coach for the girls' basketball team."

Kai allowed himself a small smile, "I've taken care of it."

Elsa leaned back in her seat. Everything was going to be complicated from now on.

"My Lady... forgive me for asking this very rude question. Do you love her? The student?"

Her dam broke. Elsa wondered why it had broken later rather than earlier.

She closed her eyes, surrounding her sight with emptiness and darkness. She didn't need to think to feel it.

"Yes. Yes, I love her."

Kai didn't have a choice but to go back to acting as headmaster of Arendelle High. "Miss Anderson... you know that you can't have those kind of feelings toward your student..."

Elsa knew. Every fiber of her brain knew that logic, but every atom in her heart refused to acknowledge it.

"If that's the case... My Lady... you need to wait. Just until she graduates. Until then..."

But that seemed so far away, while in the process she was hurting Anna.

"Or my Lady can resign and help the family business..." Kai stated another option.

"No." Elsa replied in a heartbeat.

"Your mother has been missing you."

In that instance flashes of a woman's figure and voice briefly flooded her head. She felt suddenly sick.

Elsa lifted her hand, "Stop, Kai."

"Forgive me..."

Elsa got up from her seat before their conversation headed in a more disastrous direction.

Graduation.

One year, three months, fourteen days, and counting.

* * *

.

.

 **Let me know what you think! Leave a review, and this time I will prepare you bowls of cookies, chocolate, pizza... Take your pick.**


	12. Let It Go

**The credit for making this chapter awesome- goes to my wonderful Beta Aoi Hotaru ^^.**

 **A guest asked about a character's last name. I picked Anderson for Elsa as it sounds almost like Arendelle. Summers for Anna because, seriously, the girl is like a description of summer. It would be funny if I named her Anna Spring, it doesn't ring. Bjorgmann is Kristoff's real last name by DISNEY. In the movie, Anna and Elsa were only called 'of Arendelle', no more. And Hans's last name is Westerguard.**

 **And... I'm Asian, so I have no idea how American and European school systems actually work. We don't have a detention room and we study for 3 years in high school with uniforms, classmates, after-school clubs, and arranged seats and everything. Anyone want to enlighten me?**

 **But anyway, onto this story...**

 **WELCOME TO ELSA'S STATE OF MIND. Since this one is in Elsa's point of view, this chapter will be heavy and serious. No fluffs.**

* * *

.

.

"My Lady... forgive me for asking this very rude question. Do you love her? The student?"

Her dam broke. Elsa wondered why it had been broken later rather than earlier.

She closed her eyes, surrounding her sight with emptiness and darkness. She didn't need to think, to feel it.

The million dollar question was, how?

In her mind, Elsa was recalling every encounter she experienced with Anna Summers. The first time they met was in her biology class, but the first time Elsa actually saw the younger girl had been before that.

It was fall, a year ago. Anna had been in her junior year. Belle had asked her out to watch the Arendelle High girls' basketball match. Elsa wasn't the type who liked watching sports live; she hated crowded environments. However, one thing she learned after two years of teaching at Arendelle High was that Belle French is a very stubborn woman. The brunette teacher always had her way and won any argument in any situation.

So that was the day Elsa watched a high school basketball match for the first time. She watched, sat on the bleachers, and although she had been insecure about being among the noisy crowd at first, she found herself cheering together with Belle after a certain red-haired player with pigtails had joined the game.

Elsa never had expected that a basketball match could be so thrilling and so much fun.

When the red-haired player with pigtails was scoring at the last second of the game, Elsa jumped, clapped, and yelled louder than any other audience member on the bleachers. Belle seemed shocked when her calm, quiet, and poised looking friend managed to shout in such a way.

And when Anna Summers walked into her classroom with tired, sleep-filled eyes, that freckled face, and messy hair, Elsa knew. Something had shifted inside her. All courtesy of Anna Summers.

Elsa hadn't been aware or she had been six feet deep in denial that she had built a thicker defense around her since the redhead's arrival. It wasn't helping that the girl seemed to always get a 'D' mark in her class. Once, Elsa was tempted to dumb down the exam's problems for Anna, but then her conscience won out against her illogical thinking.

Elsa was not an excellent teacher, but she was not a bad one either. Her students mostly passed her class with a 'B' or 'C' grade. So, she wondered why Anna Summers always failed her exams. From that point on, Elsa began to give Anna more attention in her class.

The girl appeared to pay attention in every lesson, but then Elsa felt that maybe the redheaded student hadn't really paid attention to her lesson, but instead, to her. It wasn't the first time a student found her attractive as a teacher. She was not that clueless. However, those who were attracted to her still had hope for gaining marks in 'lab experimenting' class. Anna Summers though, she was helpless.

Elsa would never forget the puking accident. How could she? That shirt and skirt were dry-cleaning only. She had been raised in a family with impeccable taste for everything, including fashion. Therefore, Elsa always wore attire that appeared classy, but was not ordinary. That was the first time someone had puked all over her clothes. Even though she was a bit annoyed, Elsa had to admit that Anna Summers had been introducing her to several 'first time' experiences in her life.

Then, the day of her accident with the stairs. She hadn't been her usual self that day. Her mom, who had been giving her the silent treatment for over a year, had called early in the morning. The unexpected call had ruined her mood and obviously, her ability to concentrate.

Elsa had decades of experience in walking down many stairs. She had attended many formal banquets and royal events that required her to walk down stairs in five-inch heels and hideous looking gowns. She even had enough skill to slide down the banister elegantly. So when one of her feet tripped over the other while she was descending the stairs, Elsa was taken by complete surprise. She didn't even have time to prepare for the upcoming impact.

There, Anna Summers for the umpteenth time (really, Elsa had lost count) came into her line of view and caught her in time (at first Elsa thought that she had accidentally crashed into the girl, but then Anna clarified that she deliberately caught her).

Elsa had few interactions with people growing up. Her interactions were mostly with the staff that worked under her mother and people who knew of her royal blood. At Arendelle High, no one knew about her being the only descendant from the previous and last King of Arendelle. Arendelle had turned from a monarchy into a republic about a century ago, yet the royal family still held power over the country. Anna Summers had no idea that she had just rescued a princess, but really, the girl didn't need to know.

For the first time in her life, someone had ripped through her wall without her knowing.

"Yes. Yes, I love her."

And about damn time she accepted the fact.

.

.

Two weeks later

To feel so many undefined feelings swirling and raging inside her was a new experience for Elsa. She didn't know how to react to it. In this scenario, Elsa's hands were tied. She had just figured out how much it was hurting her to love someone and not be able to be with that person.

In her inner battle, conscience always won. This time was no exception. She had managed to control her emotions and expressions every time she saw Anna Summers. The opposite happened to Anna as the redheaded girl was wearing her heart on her sleeve. Elsa saw anger, hurt, and longing on Anna's face every time their eyes met. She was being unfair to a sixteen-year-old who had done nothing but sweet things to her.

The guilt entered her new hurting list.

"Elsa, I'm worried about you." Belle settled her lunch tray on the table and sat beside the biology teacher.

"Well, don't." Elsa kept her gaze fixed on her lunch.

"You seem to be 'out' lately. Is everything alright? Does it have anything to do with Anna?" Elsa was aware that her colleague was worried after Elsa had almost accidentally set her lab coat on fire the other day.

Elsa had been on her 30-minute break for lunch, but she hadn't eaten anything. She was pushing around her food on the plate.

"... Nothing, I'm fine." A standard answer which would suffice for anyone but Belle French. The English teacher knew better than to back down when Elsa was clamming up completely.

"I'm worried about Anna, too."

This caught Elsa's attention; her head snapped up to face Belle. "Is she okay?!" Elsa asked automatically, and her mind started to imagine the worst.

"She's fine physically, but her grade has been dropping for the past two weeks. She is a bright student and she always seems able to get an 'A' in my class. But now I often find her dozing off and daydreaming in my class. I let it go twice as I thought she was simply tired and needed some rest, but she keeps doing it as a habit, and today she forgot to do her homework assignment. I had to give her detention today even though I didn't want to," Belle explained.

Elsa was listening quietly.

Not getting any response from her friend, Belle continued her story.

"Now, it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that the reasons for her gloomy mood and your gloomy mood fit together."

"I'm gloomy all the time," Elsa tried to reason.

"You were. However, you've been more fun to be around ever since you started spending time with Anna," Belle countered quickly.

Belle was planning something, Elsa could tell. "What's your point?"

"As I told you, I have been scheduled for detention today. I am offering you a chance to talk with her."

"Students can't talk in detention, Belle..."

"After!" Belle groaned, emphasizing Elsa's wrong focus on the matter.

They needed to talk. It was so ironic since she had been the one to tell Anna not to run away. Now they both were running, headed nowhere and hurting everywhere.

"Alright, I'll replace you today."

Belle beamed, "Talk out whatever you want to, and make up."

Belle had not a single clue about Elsa's situation. If only the brunette teacher knew... Elsa wondered what her reaction would be.

.

There weren't a lot of teenage rebels in Arendelle High. So today, there were only Anna and a senior guy who had gotten detention because he had been busted smoking and drinking booze in broad daylight during class time.

Anna was surprised to see Elsa entering the detention room, but then she lowered her gaze to avoid Elsa's.

The detention passed quietly and uneventfully until the hour was up; the senior guy then bolted out of the room immediately, like lightning. He had beaten Anna to fleeing and that gave Elsa time to catch the younger girl to talk.

"Anna, wait. Can I talk with you?"

"No. You may need to talk, but I don't." Anna was seething and searching for an escape route between Elsa and the exit door.

"Anna, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm aware that I am hurting you..."

"Stop it, Elsa. Stop using that tone with me! I may be sixteen years old, but don't treat me and my feelings as worthless!"

"What?! I never-"

"You don't even look at me! You avert your gaze every time you see me. You took a detour from your office to the toilet just to avoid me in the hall. Hell yeah, I noticed. You're treating me like a plague, and now you ambush me here, in this class. I cannot fucking read you!" Anna raised her voice. Fortunately, most students and teachers had left the school by this time.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Anna, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. But, like you said... you needed space. We both did."

"Of course. You're the older one. So you make all the rules," Anna huffed. The younger girl threw her backpack onto the floor. It seemed the weight had burdened her arm as the other was still wrapped in a cast. Elsa felt like she should've noticed it sooner.

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"What do you want me to do? Am I not enough of a fool to you?"

Elsa sighed. She had been trying to open a civil conversation with Anna but had been shot down every time. Anna was indeed still young; therefore, the girl had less experience with handling emotions than her. However, Elsa admired this particular quality of Anna's. It meant that the reasons behind the girl's actions had always been nothing but sincere.

The girl deserved the honest and sincere truth from her, too.

"I'm avoiding you because I'm afraid of losing control of myself every time you're near. I'm afraid that I may do something that I will regret later."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know! For God's sake! Right now I want to kiss you so badly that it's making me frustrated! It's very hard to talk and control myself!"

"Do it then." Anna's face went blank as she said it.

"What?"

"Kiss me and we'll see whether you regret it after."

Elsa wouldn't regret it. That was certain.

"I've been thinking a lot in the past two weeks," Anna continued. "I've been thinking that the actual reason behind your avoidance of me over the past two weeks is that you are protecting me. You said that you want to kiss me... so I think my guess is right."

Elsa gulped. Anna had figured out everything after all.

"Anna. As long as you're my student and I am your teacher... we cannot be together." It was painful but one of them should say it sooner or later.

The redhead went quiet. "I knew that. But..." Anna offered a thin smile. "But it hurts me... that you seem to not trust me enough to protect you," Anna said softly.

Elsa looked up. The possibility didn't even cross her mind, not even once. It had been her instinct as the adult in this situation to do the protecting.

"We could've protected each other. I don't care how hard it would be. I would've fought for you." Elsa noticed how Anna's capable hand had turned into a fist. Her knuckles turned white.

Could've. Would've.

"Can I... at least kiss you? For the last time?"

Elsa could never refuse that request now.

They exchanged glances for a moment, and as if she got her cue, Anna leaned her face closer toward Elsa.

Elsa still remembered the first time they had kissed. The kiss had tasted and smelled of alcohol because Anna had been drunk that time. Strangely though, the kiss had left an impression on Elsa, and it was impossible to forget.

This time was different.

Their lips grazed at first. Anna caught Elsa's bottom lip between hers softly. It didn't take long for it to become a kiss. One that was light, slow, and gentle, leaving Elsa feeling like she was floating in a dream. Anna clearly knew what she was doing.

Elsa's breath hitched when Anna ended their kiss. Suddenly Elsa's lips returned to being cold again and she yearned for another. Before the younger girl completely pulled away, Elsa captured Anna's lips in another kiss.

This time, Elsa's hand slid up to hold Anna. She was tilting her head and taking charge. Her kiss was pure desire as she poured out her heart into the kiss. Elsa kissed her redheaded student without any more reservations.

She finally allowed herself to feel everything she wanted to feel.

The thick wall faded and now was simply gone.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered through her breath when Elsa finally let go.

"Anna...?"

"Thank you," Anna said. It reminded Elsa that that was their last kiss.

Elsa could hurt Anna, yes. But Elsa realized that the other girl could utterly destroy her in the process.

Anna grabbed her bag from the floor. "Goodbye," she said weakly.

Elsa's heart broke into several pieces at the mention of the words.

"No." No. Not after that kiss. She couldn't let Anna go. How could she?

"No?"

"No," Elsa repeated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Anna cried; the girl had been crying silently and now she couldn't hold the sobs in anymore.

"You will protect me," Elsa said to Anna.

"And you'll protect me..." Anna smiled widely despite her tears.

"... You're crying a river," Elsa pointed out.

"Elsa, you have been, too!"

What?

The teacher brought her hand to touch her moistened cheek. Since when had she been crying? It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but the girl in front of her.

.

.

 **Notice the T rating. Ooops.**

 **Originally, I'd planned out this story to end in 10 chapters. This chapter proves that I've strayed from my original plot.**

 **I've run out of food. You guys have taken all of my stocks even for winter. I only have tap water LOL. I still offer you virtual cookies, chocolate, and pizzas ^^ for leaving REVIEWS, FAVS, OR FOLLOWS since in this chapter, I've given you their real kiss *wink.**


End file.
